Live long and eat pizza!
by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: The Titans meet an enigmatic alien who has unexpected ties to them. Some BBRae and RobStar.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet shift on the bridge, except for the Captain's absence, who was on leave, and it was uneventful. A white planet with swirls on its surface filled the view screen as the ship calmly orbited above it, while copious scans of the planet's surface were being made. While the planet, with its swirls, might have been confused with a gas giant if observed with the naked eye, it was nothing of the sort.

The entire Vega system had long been considered off limits to exploration because of the intense radiation it emanated, however the newest ships in the fleet could now safely enter its borders, their powerful shields protected the vessels and its occupants from the deadly radiation that emanated from the planets below. There were also legends of strange and hostile aliens who made the system their home, but no one had ever encountered any of them.

The first officer, who was the acting commander, paced around the bridge, checking out readings from the planet below from various stations. Other than intense radiation, there wasn't much to see, except for what appeared to be some nearly destroyed ruins.

"Mr. Spock?"

The half Vulcan turned towards the young ensign.

"Yes, Mr. Chekov?"

"I have been able to establish a link with a computer on the surface."

"Are there any security protocols in the alien computer?"

"Yes sir, but I have been able to bypass them. Beginning to upload data stream."

"Good work, Mr. Chekov. Forward the data to my science station. And record the data."

"Aye, sir."

While he didn't exteriorize it, Spock was feeling pleased, as this was their first lead in deciphering just what had happened to the Vega system. The star system was highly unusual in that it appeared to have several worlds that at one time had life. There were, unfortunately, no clues as to what had happened. Was a war fought? Was a natural disaster the culprit?

The other worlds yielded no clues as they appeared to be completely obliterated. This marble colored world seemed to be no better, that is until Chekov was able to locate a computer on the surface that had miraculously survived whatever it was that destroyed all life on the planet.

Spock took his place at his science station and peered into the viewer that was built into the console.

"Fascinating." He muttered as he adjusted the knobs. After several minutes he stood up. Chekov and Sulu were watching him, looking curious the way humans often did.

"The planet below was called Tamaran, it's people were a warrior race who called themselves the Tamaranians. They fought an all out war with their planetary neighbors, in particular the ones known as the Gordanians and the Citadel. The outcome of the war was the complete and total destruction of all Vegan civilizations."

"Mr. Spock, have you ever heard of any of these people?" Sulu asked.

"Only in legend, from Vulcan first contact encounters with other species, but there has never before been any hard evidence as to their existence, that is until now." Spock replied as he stepped away from his station. "Mr. Sulu, you have the bridge. I will be in my quarters, further studying the data we have recovered."

Spock was about to step into the turbo lift when Lt. Uhura called out.

"Mr. Spock, a message from Earth just arrived. For you It's from your mother, Amanda Grayson."

Spock arched an eyebrow. "My mother is on Earth? I did not know that she was not on Vulcan. Lieutenant, please forward the message to my quarters."

"Yes, sir."

The turbo lift's doors closed and the lift lurched until it stopped at the habitat lever. With his face as expressionless as ever he made his way to his quarters, which were sparsely decorated in the typical Vulcan fashion. He entered and took a seat in front of a data console, which he activated. The screen came to life, displaying Amanda Grayson's middle aged face.

"Spock, you are well, my son."

"And you are well too, mother. I was not expecting you to be on Earth at this time. Has something happened?"

She scratched her chin before answering. "Some ancient family records from the 20th century were found, records that survived the third world war."

"I see. That you are calling me would indicate that you found something rather unusual."

"I did. It is said that the Patriarch of the Grayson family was a Richard John Grayson and his wife was a Kori Anders."

"I am familiar with the legend, mother. You have shared it with me since my childhood."

"It's more than just a legend, Spock. We have found records, terabytes worth of data, buried deep on a small island in Jump Bay. We have sound and images, Spock."

"Have you learned anything else?"

"I'll transfer the data to you, but there was something unexpected. Grandma Kori, she was an alien."

"Fascinating … a distant ancestor who was neither human nor Vulcan."

"Spock, you realize what this means, correct?"

"It possibly means many things, mother."

"Of course it does, but before you get started with that, I want you to look at this picture."

Spock frowned when the image appeared on his screen.

There were five teenagers, two females, three males. One male was African, with primitive electromechanical implants all over his body, he obviously wasn't grandfather Richard, and neither was the green one. That left a normal looking male who wore a mask and a cape. He then looked at the two girls, who appeared to float in the air.

"Mother, you are aware that back then Earth did not possess any form or type of anti-gravity devices?"

Amanda smiled at him on the screen.

"They were super heroes, Spock."

Had Spock not been so disciplined, he would have rolled his eyes.

"Super heroes are a 20th century legend, mother. Much like King Arthur, they never existed."

"I'm not going to argue with you, Spock. Anyway, grandmother Kori, she was said to be a Tamaranian, from a world called Tamaran."

Once again, one of Spock's eyebrows rose, signaling that he was surprised.

"You are certain of this?"

"Well, that's what the records we found say, though I will admit that there is no record of Tamaran in an Federation database anywhere."

"Spock leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms."

"Actually, mother, the Enterprise is orbiting Tamaran as we speak. It is unfortunately a dead world, ravaged by a cataclysmic war with its neighbors. As for "grandmother Kori" being real, I'm afraid that she is the work of Earthly fiction. No one has superpowers, that is the stuff of legend, like Merlin the wizard."

Amanda suddenly looked cross. "Spock, with all the strange things you have seen in the galaxy, how can you be so closed minded?"

"Mother, there are no superheroes on present day Earth. No metahumans or any super powered aliens who can levitate with nothing more than their will power. I presume the gray skinned girl and the the green boy are also allegedly non human."

"The boy was a metahuman, and the girl … we haven't found any information regarding her species."

The comm system whistled, followed by Uhura's voice: "Bridge to Commander Spock."

"If you'll excuse me mother, duty calls."

Spock ended the call and pressed another button on his desk.

"Spock here."

"Commander, Admiral Gomez on the Lexington requests your presence. The Lexington is orbiting Vega 2. Mr. Scott says he can't transport you there, given the high levels of radiation. Shall I have Mr. Sulu plot a course to Vega 2?"

"That won't be necessary, Lieutenant. Have the Galileo prepared and inform the Admiral I am on my way. Until I return Mr. Scott is in command and the Enterprise will remain in orbit until it has completed surveying Tamaran, or what is left of it."

 _ **-(-)-**_

Spock arrived at the shuttle bay. As he requested, the Galileo was prepped and ready for space flight. The shuttle bay duty officer handed Spock a data pad with a map of the Vega system. Spock nodded to the Ensign and climbed aboard the shuttle, closing the hatch behind him. The bay doors opened and the shuttle glided out of the bay into the black void of space. It would be a 20 minute sublight flight to rendezvous with the Lexington.

The Vega system was like an obstacle course. Most of it was too radioactive for the Galileo's shields to repel, and there was plenty of space debris that also needed to be avoided. Spock had carefully plotted a course that would avoid any problems. He programmed the computer to fly the shuttle while he reviewed that day's status reports from the senior officers. Once that task was completed he began to compile his own report for Starfleet. His concentration was interrupted by a hail:

"Enterprise to Galileo! Answer, Galileo." Mr. Scott shouted over the link.

"Galileo here, Spock speaking."

"Mr. Spock, you need to alter your course, immediately!"

Spock checked the shuttle console.

"Is there a reason for this request? I'm not seeing anything dangerous on sensors in the flight path."

"Bloody Hell, lad, change course now! There's a wormhole ahead of you! We found it in the Tamaranian database!"

Spock scanned for an alternate route he could take, but it was too late. A massive wormhole opened directly in front of him. He enabled manual control and grabbed the yoke, but it was too late, as the Galileo was sucked into its maw. As soon as the shuttle was swallowed the wormhole collapsed and it was gone.

 _ **-(-)-**_

No Federation vessel had ever successfully traveled trough a wormhole before. Probes had been sent into them; but none ever returned.

The view inside was spectacular, very surreal. The Galileo's sensors were recording everything that they could while Spock struggled with the manual controls, doing everything he could to keep the ship from tumbling inside the strange Kaleidoscope like tunnel. The ship's systems mysteriously shut down and the Galileo tumbled uncontrollably.

The journey proved to be a short one, lasting about 15 seconds. The wormhole vomited the shuttle back into real space and within seconds oit powered back on. Spock regained control and stabilized it, bringing it to a full stop. The star field outside looked familiar and within moments the nav computer announced that the ship was still in the Vega system. He keyed up the comm.

"Spock to Enterprise, come in Enterprise."

There was no response. He repeated the hail several times before trying to hail the Lexington, also with negative results. He then tried to hail any Starfleet ship. Finally, there was a response.

"Attention intruder. You have invaded Gordanian space. Surrender your vessel and you will not be destroyed." A reptile sounding voice hissed.

He responded. "This is Commander Spock of the United Federation of Planets. My intrusion was unintentional. Surely you saw that my ship emerged from a wormhole. I will now leave your space."

The subspace radio remained silent for a moment, before crackling back to life.

"We are not interested in your excuses. Surrender your vessel immediately and prepare to be boarded.

Spock quickly scanned the alien vessel, a dreadnought that was approaching. While it was big it was primitive. It's main weapon array consisted of a crude particle beam emitter. It would have been no match for the Enterprise's shields, but the Galileo was just a shuttle.

"This is your final warning, intruder. Surrender or be destroyed."

"As I was trying to explain, I am not a hostile ..."

Spock's reply was interrupted by the red alert system that began to blare.

"Warning, alien vessel is charging its particle beam weapon. Evasive maneuvers are recommend." The computer recommended in a calm, deadpan voice.

Spock fired up the impulse engines as the beam fired. He banked hard to the left. The beam grazed the shuttle's shields, which collapsed like a house of cards. Sparks flew inside the cabin and more alarms sounded.

The Galileo had no weaponry and Spock knew he had to flee. Based on what the scans reported earlier, the Gordanian vessel's propulsion system was also primitive, with a top speed of Warp 3 at best. The Galileo could achieve Warp 5. The next question was where to run. Should he lay in a course to Vulcan? He immediately discarded that idea, as Vulcan had no Starbase. Also, the shuttle's diagnostics showed some damage to the left nacelle. Earth was closer and Starbase 1 was in Earth orbit. Should the hostile vessel give pursuit, Starfleet would be able to easily handle it.

He plotted a course for Earth and engaged maximum Warp. The alien vessel did not pursue him. He would be in Earth orbit in 3 hours 17 minutes and 25 seconds. He resumed his attempts to contact Starfleet.

About two hours into the journey the left warp nacelle shut itself down. He had spent the time troubleshooting the subspace radio, in case the alien particle beam damaged it, but he made no progress. He turned his focus to piloting the now partially crippled ship. The right Warp nacelle was working within parameters and he monitored it closely.

He was troubled. The database on Tamaran briefly mentioned the Gordanians, who apparently had survived the interplanetary war, even though their world had been destroyed. But there was no record of them in any Federation database. And where had the ship been hiding? There were six Starfleet vessels surveying the Vega system. Surely one of them would have detected the crude and large spaceship. And what had happened to the Enterprise and the Lexington?

Time passed as Spock pondered these questions. Without more data he all could come up with were conjectures, which displeased him to no end. He wanted facts, and at this point he was short on them.

As the Galileo entered the Sol system an explosion rocked the shuttle. An undetected feedback loop from the disabled left engine had worked its way in to the plasma conduits, and the right nacelle shut itself down. The shuttle came out of Warp, just beyond the Earth's lunar orbit. The shuttle was tumbling in space as it hurled towards Earth. Subsystem after subsystem began to fail and alarms rang. Spock calmly worked on rerouting power. Earth's blue orb grew bigger and bigger, and the shuttle was headed towards the west coast of North America, about halfway between Los Angeles and San Francisco.

Spock was able to stabilize the ship and regained partial control of the impulse engines, but not enough to change course or even enter into orbit. He made preparations for a crash landing.

 _ **-(-)-**_

The Titans were playing two on two basketball on the Tower's roof. Robin and Starfire vs. Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven was resting in a lounge chair, reading a book and sipping iced tea on the warm summer afternoon. Beast Boy was about to shoot a basket when he dropped the ball and pointed at the sky.

"Dude!"

The others looked up and saw a smoke trail following what looked like a falling object, which was headed for the badlands, the place where they met Terra.

"Yo, Rob. I think we need to check that out." Cyborg boomed.

Robin nodded his agreement. "Titans, Go!"

 _ **-(-)-**_

Spock, still strapped in his seat, groaned in pain. He wiped some green blood from his mouth with his sleeve before examining himself. Nothing was broken, but his left ankle was severely sprained, which made it very difficult to move around the Galileo, which had crash landed and was resting at a steep angle. He found a med kit and administered an anti inflammatory drug and pain killer. It helped somewhat but he was still impaired. He knew that he could replicate an ankle brace, assuming the replicator still worked and that he could reach it.

As he slowly crawled to the rear of the shuttle, he heard voices outside.

"There's a hatch on the back, but it looks like its jammed." A booming male voice announced.

"Star, can you open it?" Another voice interjected,

"I will do the trying."

Spock heard a creaking sound of metal bending. To his amazement, orange fingers pushed their way in thru the hatch's seams and gripped the titanium alloy door. The door creaked more and there were popping sounds.

"Hurrrr-rahhhhh!" A female voice shouted as the rear hatch was torn from the ship and was tossed aside.

It was said on the Enterprise that few things could shock or surprise Spock, who was notorious for his unflappable nature, as nothing ever seemed to perturb him. This turned out to be one of those moments. For outside the hatch were the five teenagers in the picture his mother showed him. His sight was drawn to the ones his mother had identified as his distant ancestors.

"Are you OK? Your ship crashed pretty badly." The male ancestor, who wore a mask, asked him.

Spock quickly recovered from his shock and regained his composure.

"I am fine."

"Dude, who are you … and why are you bleeding green?" The green boy asked.

"Tell you what, how about we get you out of there and I'll check you out for injuries" The cyborg interjected before turning to the green boy. "B, his blood is green because it's copper based."

The tall orange girl literally flew into the cabin and picked Spock up with no effort whatsoever, and carrying him bridal style she flew out of the shuttle. She handed him over to Cyborg and remained hovering. Spock looked back at the orange alien.

 _Is that really grandmother Kori?_

The one his mother told him was the ancient patriarch of the Grayson family approached him while Cyborg began to examine him.

"Hi, I'm Robin and we're the Teen Titans? Who are you?"

Spock blinked a few times before answering. It was now obvious that wormhole had sent him back in time. Which meant that the these people, two of which were distant ancestors, had never heard of the Federation as it wouldn't exist for more than 100 years.

"My name is Spock." He answered, volunteering no more information.

"Well, glad to meet you Spock. Looks like you have a sprained ankle. I gotta say, you must be one tough dude if that's all that happened to you when you crashed, I mean your ship is a total wreck." Cyborg enthused in his boisterous voice. "Hey Raven, can you help him out with the ankle?"

The gray girl answered in her monotone. "I believe that I can."

She glided over and knelt next to Spock. Her blue healing light appeared and Spock could literally feel his ankle healing.

"Fascinating." The Vulcan murmured to himself.

"So where are you from … Spock? I can't say I've ever seen someone like you before." Robin asked.

Starfire stepped forward. "I believe he is from the Eridani system, a Vulcan." She turned to Spock.  
Friend Spock, how did you come to Earth? It is my understanding that Vulcans do not make first contact with pre Warp civilizations. And your vessel, it does not appear to be Vulcan in its design."

"You know of Vulcan?" Spock asked.

"Only a little. My home world of Tamaran has chosen to not make first contact with your people, on account that you are … the strange. In fact, we have chosen to remain hidden from you."

Robin stepped in, to defuse Star's faux pas.

"What Star means is ..."

"There is no need to apologize. Many species regard Vulcans as your friend was saying … strange. I take no offense at her remark."

"OK then. So, uh, Mr. Spock, I would like to invite you to come back with us to our home. Cyborg can bring your ship back and we'll try to help you fix it."

Raven stood up. "OK, his ankle should be as good as new."

Spook stood up. Again he looked surprised.

"Extraordinary. How did you heal me?

"Raven has powers. She can do magic and stuff." Beast Boy remarked with a smirk

Spock looked at the green lad with a mildly condescending look and said in a dead pan:"There is no such thing as magic."

"Hello! Your ankle is healed. I'd call that magic."

Spock shook his head. "There is a logical explanation for how I was healed. Not knowing that explanation does not prove the existence of magic."

Beast Boy leaned over to Raven and whispered. "Oh boy, he's one of those." Raven nodded in reply.

Spock turned back to Robin. "I accept your offer of help and hospitality. Before we go there are a few objects I wish to retrieve from the shuttle."

"By all means."

Spock climbed back into the wreckage. He found his tricorder first. He checked out the replicator, but found that it was non functional. He then rummaged through a locker, from where he grabbed a change of clothes and type 1 phaser, which he hid under his shirt. The last item he retrieved was a Starfleet communicator. He came back out.

"I am ready."

 _ **-(-)-**_

The idea for this story came from my good friend TitanFan45. I decided to give it a shot.

So let me know what you think. Do you like the idea, or is it a dumpster fire that needs to be put out of it's misery right away? I should be a short story, just a few chapters long.

So what do you think of the idea that Robin and Starfire are Spock's ancestors?


	2. Chapter 2

OK, so there is some interest in this story. I was worried no one would like it.

Read on …

 _ **-(-)-**_

Cyborg gently guided the T-Ship over the Tower's secondary landing bay. The Galileo's wreckage dangled underneath, hanging from several tethers and swayed from the residual thrust from the T-Ship's engines, which roared loudly under the strain of the load they were carrying.

Spock was standing next to the green boy and the girl who wore the blue cloak and hood. They called each other Raven and Beast Boy. Unfortunately, Spock's conversation with his mother had been cut short and he knew little to nothing about them.

He turned on his tricorder and began to scan the T-Ship.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked in her monotone.

"Interesting, hydrocarbon fueled combustion turbines. Not the most efficient form of propulsion … but adequate. They do emit excessive amounts of toxic pollutants." He replied as he turned some knobs on the tricorder.

Gar looked at Raven. "What did he say?"

"He said that the T-Ship is powered the jet engines that burn gasoline. And that they make smog."

Spock turned to to girl. "To be more precise, it is a kerosene derived fuel, whereas gasoline is a benzene derived fuel."

Beast Boy snickered. It was rare for his girlfriend to be wrong and even rarer for someone to correct her. Raven gently elbowed him and he stopped laughing. Spock made a mental note of their interaction. She turned her attention to the alien.

"I take that is a scanning device of some sort."

"That is correct. It is called a tricorder." Spock said as he shut it off. "Forgive me for asking, but your appearances are unusual for humans. Are you extraterrestrials?"

"Dude! I'm human! Sure I'm green and can turn into animals, but that doesn't make me an alien!"

"You turn in animals? Excuse Mr. Beast Boy, but you are already an animal, a mammal, it would appear."

Raven raised her hand and gestured at the Vulcan. "What Garfield means is that he's a changeling. He can morph into other animals using nothing more than his will power."

Spock arced one of his eyebrows in a skeptical manner.

"You think I can't? Just watch!"

Gar morphed into a gorilla. Spock was almost able to completely hide his surprise, but not quite. He turned his tricorder back on just before Gar resumed his human form.

"Fascinating, you were able to completely reconstruct yourself from the chromosomal level up, rebuilding your DNA and completely reconfiguring your body without perishing. Very impressive."

Looking very self satisfied, Gar turned to his sweetheart. "See Raven, he thinks I'm impressive."

"Statistically, someone had to." She deadpanned.

Spock interjected. "Actually, that assumption is also incorrect, because …."

She raised her hands, palms outward, and interrupted him. "It's a figure of speech, not a mathematical assertion."

Beast Boy was snickering again, earning a mild glare from the demoness.

Spock nodded. "Noted. Miss Raven, are you an alien?"

Spock saw her furrow her brow before answering. "I'm half human and half alien."

This got Spock's attention.

"Your alien half, does the species have a name?"

She paused before answering. "They're called Azarathians."

Gar said nothing, fully understanding Raven's white lie. Had she told Spock that she was half demon, he probably would have told her that there are no demons.

"I have never heard of Azarathians."

"Azarath is very far away." She fibbed a second time. Spock noticed both times that her pupils enlarged. This told him two things. Firstly, that she was at least partially human as she claimed, secondly that she lied both times. He made a mental note.

"Noted. Do you have any 'powers' besides healing?"

Beast Boy frantically waved his arms. "Does she have any other powers? Are you kidding me? Raven has all kinds of powers! She can levitate and fly! She can open portals! She makes bullet proof shields! And she can move things just by thinking, I mean really big things, like boulders and cars and stuff!"

Spock noticed a very subtle smile form briefly on her face. He had made a hobby of studying human faces to read the emotions they attempted to conceal. It came in handy on the Enterprise. He knew that the two teens shared a special bond and that she appreciated the green boys remarks. Emotions, such a human characteristic. He contemplated asking if they were lovers, but decided to postpone that question for later.

"Miss Raven, would you mind levitating?"

"You want to scan me with your tricorder while I levitate?"

"That is correct. May I?"

"OK, go ahead and knock yourself out."

Spock cocked his head. "Forgive me, but why would I want to do that?"

Raven face palmed. "Nevermind, it's just a colloquialism. It means go ahead, you have my permission."

Spock noticed a faintly smug look on her face as began to float in front of him, and his sensitive ears heard her whisper "scan this."

Spock began to scan her. Gar had conveniently forgotten to mention that Raven was also an empath. Until that point, she had detected no emotions at all from Spock. That is, until now. He was feeling flummoxed. His face didn't betray what he was feeling, but he seemed to be turning a lot of knobs on his little black box, which made faint high pitched sounds. She spread her arms as she continued to levitate in front of him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in her classic deadpan.

"I am not sure, I am not getting any energy readings. I can't explain how it is possible for you to levitate."

"Are you sure your tricorethingy isn't broken?" Gar asked.

"Oh, it is functioning. I was able to read Miss Raven's vital signs. Also, it detected minute traces of your DNA in Miss Raven's reproductive system. I now find my myself in an uncomfortable situation."

Raven exploded. "I would certainly hope so! What Gar and I do together is none of your business. How dare you scan me that way."

Spock again cocked his head. "I was not referring to the fact that you engage in frequent coital relations with your lover. I do understand that this is quite common for humans and is considered normal human behavior."

Once again, Beast Boy looked completely lost. "What did he say?"

Raven frowned. "He said that he knows that we sleep together and says that it's no big deal. So … Mr. Spock, would you mind explaining what your 'uncomfortable situation' is?"

Spook looked completely unperturbed. "Based on the fact that I cannot detect any sort of energy field levitating you, I find myself facing the possibility, however illogical it is, that you are indeed using some sort of paranormal supernatural phenomenon to levitate yourself."

"Dude! In English!"

"I am speaking in English."

A big smile formed on Raven's face. "He's saying that I'm using magic to levitate."

"Duh! I already told him."

Spock turned off his tricorder. "Further investigation will be required before I can logically conclude that you are indeed using some sort of supernatural abilities."

Raven sighed as she floated back to the ground. "Whatever." She grumbled.

"Whatever what?" Spock replied, in mildly curious tone.

 _ **-(-)-**_

 _Meanwhile, in the landing bay._

Robin watched as Cyborg and Starfire lifted the Galileo with their hands and placed it on a large hydraulic lift.

"It ain't that heavy, I wonder what it's made of. Star, you ever see a ship like this one before?"

She was examining the starboard nacelle. "I have not. This nacelle, it contains a warp coil unlike any I have ever seen before. Its design is new to me."

"I hear you Star. This baby is advanced, way advanced. I think it could outrun any ship in the Tamaranian fleet. Is this really just a shuttle? If it is, I'd love to see one of their big ships. They probably kick butt."

Robin was watching from the side when something caught his eye. The sides of the shuttle were encrusted in dirt and dried mud. He walked to the side of the ship and with his gloved hand wiped some of it off, revealing the letter 'T', he rubbed some some more and found E's on either side if the T. He then ran to the wall, where a hose was coiled. He turned the water tap open and began to hose down the ship. After washing most of the dirt off he shouted out.

"Guys, you need to see this!"

Starfire and Cyborg were on the other side of the ship, and came around to Robin's side.

"Yo, Rob, this isn't a car wash. You might get water on the warp coils, and that could mess them up even more ..."

Robin pointed to the side of the shuttle. In clear Latin characters the following could be read:

NCC-1701/7

U.S.S. ENTERPRISE

Cyborg noticed some more writing, which was still partially covered. He wiped it away and saw the following:

Galileo

"Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The boy wonder asked.

"This ship, it has the Earth markings. Galileo, Raven told me bout him. He was a medieval astronomer, correct?"

"Yeah, Star, you're right. Why would an alien ship be marked like this?" Cyborg asked.

"Because it isn't alien. This is an Earth ship." Robin remarked in surprised tone.

Cyborg gave Robin an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding me, man? No one has this kind of tech on Earth. Heck, no one had this kind of tech. Not the Tamaranians, not the Gordanians. Not even Val-Yor's ship was this advanced. This can't be from Earth."

"I think it is, Cy."

"Hey Gel Hair, are you not listening? No one on Earth has this kind of tech. No one. It's way too advanced."

"Maybe it is now." Robin answered in an eerie deadpan.

"Robin, are you saying that this ship has come from the future?"

Robin nodded. "We need to cover these markings with dirt. We don't want Spock, if that's even his name, to know that we know."

"I'm on it. Rob. I took some pictures before you cleaned. I'll make sure it looks exactly the same as before."

 _ **-(-)-**_

 _About an hour later_

Raven was sitting on the couch, reading, or at least trying to read, while Gar was standing next to the giant windows in the common room, pointing out all the city's landmarks to Spock. The sliding doors opened and the sorceress looked up from her book. Robin was standing behind the open door and subtly gestured to Raven to approach. She put her book down and silently glided over to her leader. As she arrived he grabbed her wrist before she landed and gently led her, still floating down the hall.

"OK, Robin, what's going on?"

The boy wonder quickly filled her in with the new knowledge they had.

"Are you sure of this?"

"Why would an alien vessel have the words "Enterprise" and "Galileo" painted on its sides?"

She shrugged. "So you really think he's from the future?"

"I do."

"But you don't want to confront him about it?"

"Correct. He might have a good reason to not tell us. Or maybe he's a hostile. He isn't human, Raven. Doesn't it seem odd that a non human would arrive on an Earth ship from the future."

Raven tapped her chin as she pondered what she heard.

"Are we sure he's not human?" She asked.

"Star said he's an alien, a Vulcan to be precise. He didn't deny it. And he does have pointy ears."

"So does Gar. For all we know, that's what humans look like in the future."

"Warp didn't look like that." He quipped. "And we know that Spock has green, copper based blood.}

"Mmmm … good point. Those markings you describe, they sound military … USS Enterprise … that doesn't sound like a cruise ship. Maybe he's an alien that serves some Earth military organization in the future?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe he stole the Galileo."

She furrowed her brow. "I don't know what to think. He used his scanning device, he calls it a tricorder, to analyze our bodies and our powers."

"Your bodies? What did he do?"

She turned away from him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Raven, it could be important." He gently pressed.

She heaved a frustrated sigh. "His tricorder is incredibly sensitive."

"How sensitive?"

She crossed her arms. "He was able to detect Gar's DNA."

"Uh, Cyborg can do that with his sensors.."

He saw her ball her fists. "While it was still inside me, in you know where. And before you ask, I wash it thoroughly after we … anyway, there could have only been traces amounts of Gar's … ugh, I hate talking about this, it's so private."

Robin's face fell. "He actually told you that he detected Beast Boys DNA inside your …" His voice trailed off, as he was unable to complete the sentence.

She shook her head in dismay and sighed. "Maybe he is an alien. In some ways he reminds me of Starfire, super smart yet utterly clueless about human boundaries … so, we're going to pretend we don't know until we learn more about him?"

"Yeah … and I have a special mission for you."

Her expression changed. "What do you want me to do?" She asked in a wary tone.

"I want you to enter his mind."

"Robin, doing that without being noticed is very difficult."

"I know you can do it."

"Easy for you to say. What about, Gar? Does he know?"

"Not yet. You can tell him later."

She sighed. "When do you want this done?"

"No rush, get a feel for Spock, do it when you feel the time is right."

"OK … so what do we do in the meantime?"

At that very moment Cyborg came out the elevator with a stack of pizza boxes. He nodded at the two of them. Robin nodded back. "She knows."

They followed Cyborg back into the common room.

 _ **-(-)-**_

"Dinner time!" Cyborg shouted as he entered the common room. Beast Boy was still pointing out the landmarks to their visitor, and Starfire had joined them. They turned and saw the pizza boxes. Spock had never seen pizza boxes before, and wondered what sort of food they contained.

"It's pizza night!" The changeling shouted as he ran to the dinner table, their alien guest momentarily forgotten. Starfire followed him, before turning around to face Spock.

"Friend, come join us in the partaking of the pizza!"

Robin and Raven entered the room after Cyborg.

"Mr. Spock, you can eat Earth food, right?"

Spock pulled down on his blue science officer tunic, a gesture that many centuries later a certain William ^T Riker would name "The Picard Maneuver".

"I can metabolize Earth food. However, I am a vegetarian."

Spock had read about pizza. It wasn't served on the Enterprise, as Dr. McCoy insisted that it was mostly empty calories and was not nutritious. It was one of the rare occasions when he agreed with the doctor. Spock had never tried it before. That there were no pizzerias on Vulcan, that went without saying.

"Seriously, man? A vegetarian? I guess you're I luck, I ordered two veggie specials today. So what would you like to drink?" Cyborg replied.

"We have the Coca Cola, the Pepsi, the Orange Fanta and the root beer." Star enumerated.

"I'll have water."

"Pizza with water? Cyborg grimaced. "We also have beer, if you don't like sodas."

"Water will be fine. Thank you."

Starfire and Beast Boy quickly set the table and every took their seats. Spock watched quietly as the teens voraciously tore into many pizzas. Beast Boy paused and served Spock two slices of the veggie special. The Vulcan took a small byte. The flavor was pleasant, except for the cheese, which made the dish too rich for his taste. He politely ate the food served.

"Do you like Tofu?" Beast Boy asked.

"You mean soybean curd? It is an acceptable form of nutrition."

Raven gave Spock an odd look. "From what you say I gather that Vulcans do not eat for pleasure."

"That is not entirely correct. Plomeek soup is a timeless favorite on Vulcan, for its subtle flavors. But on Vulcan nutrition is considered more important than flavor."

Starfire looked at Robin and mouthed the words 'they are the strange'.

Spock stopped eating and looked his grandsire.

"Mr. Robin, what is it that your group of friends do? Are you students at a university?"

"We're crime fighters." He replied between mouthfuls of pizza. Spock often found the eating habits of the humans on the Enterprise to be close to revolting. They ate fast, used their fingers and relished whatever they ate, regardless of its nutritional value. But these people, two of which who were allegedly his ancestors, were simply revolting. They smacked their lips, licked their fingers and even belched. Raven's manners were perhaps the best, but they still left much to be desired.

"You are police officers? You seem to be young for that role. My tricorder indicates that Miss Raven and Mr. Beast Boy ..."

"Dude, just call me Gar. Do you want another slice of pizza?"

"Thank you, Gar. I am satisfied. Anyway, as I was saying, my tricorder indicated that you are both 18 Earth years of age. Is that old enough to be police officers? Wouldn't some formalized training at an academy be required?"

"We aren't police, we're super heroes." Robin answered.

Spock arced an eyebrow. That was the same term his mother used.

"Forgive me, I am not familiar with that terminology."

"We all have super powers, well except for Robin. You've seen mine and Raven's." The changeling interjected. "Like Rob said, we aren't police. We catch supervillains."

Spock touched his fingertips, forming a tent with this fingers.

"And these 'supervillains', they also have super powers, correct?"

"Most of them do. Some, like Slade, don't. But he doesn't need them, he's really bad ass without any powers."

"Bad ass?"

Raven cleared her throat. "What Gar is trying to say is that Slade is a formidable foe, even though he has no super powers. He is an above average human specimen, very intelligent, a genius and is physically and athletically supergifted. His martial arts skills are second to none. Even though we have powers, he is able to hold his own against us."

"I see. So what is it that this Slade does that warrants your attention? Is he a thief?"

"His goal is world domination." Robin replied as he stood up and walked over to the mission console. He typed a few commands and the giant TV came to life, displaying Slade's image on video footage, showing him battling the Titans. Spock made mental notes on

"He does appear to be formidable."

The footage the showed the Titans battling a platoon of Slade Bots, which fired lasers at them.

"I presume those androids are of his design."

"Correct." Raven replied.

"They have weapons, deadly weapons. You do not."

"Dude, were heroes; we don't kill people."

As Spock continued to query the Titans on their battle strategies and tactics, Raven decided that that this might be a good time to poke around in the Vulcan's mind. She closed her eyes and reached out to Spock. Gar noticed what she was doing and peppered the Vulcan with all sorts of inane questions, which Spock calmly and politely answered, hoping to distract him.

The first thing that Raven encountered was a powerful mental barrier. She could have pushed her way in, but that would have been as subtle as one of Punk Rocket's performances. Instead she delicately probed until she found an opening, more like tiny crack, in Spock's mental shield. She mentally tip toed her way in …

Spock jerked and stood up. Raven immediately retreated back into her own body.

"Mr. Spock, is something wrong?" Robin asked.

The alien shook his head. "It is nothing. I thought I sensed a presence, but it's gone."

Raven sat, very poker faced. She didn't have much time to see anything. In fact, she only saw one thing before have to flee before being detected. It was a single word:

Grayson.

 _ **-(-)-**_

The sound of gears turning echoed inside the underground lair. It was dark, the only light came from a bank of flat panel displays, one of which showed the T-Ship, hovering over Titans Tower, lowering a strange payload. The image zoomed in and panned around. The image froze and stopped.

"Looks like you found an interesting new toy, Robin. And you didn't call to let me know or invite me to see it. It must be very special for you to be so rude to me."

Slade leaned back in his chair. Using a joystick and some nobs he zoomed the image to the top of the Tower, and saw that Raven and Beast were standing with a guest.

"An alien. And that must be your ship. A very interesting ship."

Slade tapped his fingers together.

"I think we need to meet, whoever you are. So you can tell me all about how your ship works."


	3. Chapter 3

_Grayson_. Why was that name in Spock's mind?

Raven looked nonchalantly at their alien guest. An alien whose ship had Earth markings on its hull. The meal was over and Robin rose, and began to collect the dishes from the table. Raven also rose and collected the empty pizza boxes. Spock rose and reached for an empty box.

"Mr. Spock, you're our guest, Robin and I will clear the table. Please sit down." Raven quickly interjected before following Robin into the kitchen. Spock nodded and sat back down. Starfire quickly asked him about Epsilon Eridani, which was the star Vulcan orbited, and they were joined by Cyborg as they discussed the star's properties.

After tossing the pizza boxes down the recycling chute, Raven joined Robin at the sink, and they whispered to each other, which Beast Boy noticed. He wanted to join them, but decided to stay put at the table, even though he couldn't follow Spock's scientific discourse on Epsilon Eridani.

Over at the sink, Raven ran the water at full force and rinsed the dishes, hoping that Spock wouldn't be able to hear what she was going to say. While her face remained nearly expressionless, Robin could tell that something was afoot.

"Is something wrong?" He whispered.

"He knows your name."

Raven was the only Titan who knew that Robin was Richard John Grayson, which she learned years before when she entered his mind when he was hallucinating about Slade.

"My name, you mean my real name?"

"Just your last name. I sneaked into his mind, but as I warned you he sensed that something was going on, so I got out as fast as I could. I don't think he saw me, but I'm not sure. But as I was leaving I saw the name Grayson."

Robin continued rinsing dishes, handing them to Raven, who loaded them into the dishwasher.

"This is too much of a coincidence. His ship is from Earth, probably the future." He mumbled as he handed the last dish to her.

"Do you think he might be connected to Warp?" She replied.

"Maybe … we need to be careful."

"We could put him in a holding cell, just to be safe."

He subtly shook his head. "Not yet, we're going to need more evidence before we do that."

Robin returned to the table and Raven followed him. She sat down next to Gar, who didn't say anything. She planned on filling him in later when they went to bed. Robin sat down next to Cyborg.

"So, Cyborg, do you think you and Star can help Mr. Spock repair his ship?"

"I don't know, man. I've never seen tech like that before."

"Neither have I. Not even the Citadel has such technology." The princess added.

"That is interesting. Mr. Spock, your ship, it's a Vulcan ship, right? Perhaps you could contact Vulcan to send someone to repair your ship?" Robin asked.

"It would be pointless to contact the Vulcan high command to ask for assistance."

"Dude, why won't they help you?"

Spock was much better than Raven at concealing his emotions. While he hid them from manifesting themselves on his face, he also suppressed them internally. Raven's empathic senses rarely registered anything coming out of the alien.

"First of all, Vulcan has not made first contact with Earth. Your world is quarantined, Vulcans are not allowed to visit, so they would not come for me."

Robin hid his frown. Spock had artfully dodged the question about the shuttle.

"But a Vulcan ship, a very advanced Vulcan ship is on Earth. Surely the would want to recover it, so there won't be any … technological contamination."

"The high command does not know that I am on Earth."

"Well, dude, call them and let them know you're here."

"BB's right … I don't think I can make the parts for your ship in my workshop. It's just too advanced."

Spock cocked his head. "That should not be a problem. I can replicate any parts we need."

"Replicate?" Raven asked.

Starfire raised her hand, pointing upward with her index finger. "I have heard of such devices, but have never seen one. I am told they assemble any object from the molecular level, though to be honest on Tamaran they are considered to be but a legend."

"Wow, so Vulcans have such technology?" Robin asked in an inquiring tone. "That's impressive."

Spock pressed his fingers together. He knew he had a problem. The Galileo not only had external Federation markings, all the controls in the interior were in Federation Standard – in other words they were in English. It would be impossible to conceal this from his hosts.

"My ship is not Vulcan."

Spock could tell from their reactions that they already knew.

"So … if it's not Vulcan, what is it?" Robin asked.

"It is a Federation vessel." He replied in a deadpan that would have made Raven proud.

Starfire cleared her throat. "I do not know of any Federation. Is it a space business consortium?"

Spock weighed his options. Vulcans were said to be incapable of outright lying, but that didn't mean they had to disclose everything. He could repair the Galileo himself, assuming the replicator wasn't damaged in the crash.

"The Federation is a political alliance of worlds."

Robin nodded. "I see, is Vulcan a member of this Federation?"

"Not yet." He replied.

"Can you tell us who the current members are?"

Spock knew he was backed into a corner. The Vulcans had avoided first contact with Tamaran because of the nature of the Tamaranians, which they knew only by reputation, and that they were even more emotional than humans. The first contact was never made, and there was no trace of Tamaranians anywhere, hence why they were believed to be legendary … until now. This was a precarious moment, one where the timeline could be irreparably damaged, possibly with disastrous results.

"I can, and will if you pledge to not share this information with anyone."

"That's a big pledge to make." Raven interjected.

"It is, but I ask it for a very good reason: the safety of this world."

"Dude, are you saying that Earth is in danger?"

Spock regarded the changeling. Of the five, he was the least logical. But as his mother had taught him, sometimes emotions could be positive. He recalled the time he asked his father, Sarek, to tell his mother that he felt fine.

"The Earth is not in any danger at this time, at least none that I know of. But if the information I wish to to share with you, which will help you understand who I am and why I am here, is divulged then Earth could be endangered."

Robin frowned. "I'm not sure we can make that promise."

The changeling leaped to his feet and pointed at Spock. "You're from the future!"

So much for the green Titan being illogical.

"You already knew?" Spock asked, tapping his fingers together.

"Your ship is way too advanced." Cyborg quipped. "You aren't working with Warp, are you?"

"I need more context to give you a proper answer."

Robin crossed his arms. Spock knew that gesture signaled a lack of trust. "Warp is a time traveler from the future, one who has given us plenty of trouble."

Spock recalled reading a highly confidential dossier about Captain Archer, a stranger called Daniels and the Temporal War. Perhaps this Warp person was a rogue time traveler from the 30th century and a contemporary of Daniels.

"I am not affiliated with, nor do I know anything about this Warp individual."

"So why are you here?" Raven asked.

"I will answer that question if you take the confidentiality pledge."

The changeling sat back down. "So, like if we take this pledge, we can't tell anyone, not even the Doom Patrol or the Justice League?"

"I do not know who either of those groups are, but the answer is that you cannot tell anyone, not even them. The timeline is already in great danger of being contaminated, and the consequences are possibly disastrous if that were to happen."

Robin gestured his team to follow him into the kitchen, where they huddled, with their arms around each other like a football team and they spoke in hushed whispers.

"What do you guys think?"

"I think he as a point." Cyborg remarked. "Plus he didn't deny that he was from the future when we outed him."

"We don't really know that, maybe only his ship is from the future." Raven remarked.

Robin cleared his throat. "There's something else, Raven just tried to probe his mind. She wasn't very successful, but she found out that he knows my name, my last name actually."

"Dude, we don't know your last name. How does he know it?"

Robin pursed his lips. "Probably because he's from the future. And I want to know why he knows it."

"Robin, perhaps you could make that a condition for the pledge?" Starfire suggested.

The boy wonder frowned. "I don't like the idea of taking this pledge. Let's take a vote."

One by one his teammates agreed to take the pledge.

"OK, then, I'm in too. And just so you all know, my last name is Grayson."

"Dude, you mean like Dick Grayson?"

Raven gently elbowed him, her not so subtle way of saying 'not now'. The huddle broke and they walked back to the table. Spock regarded them will mild curiosity.

"We will agree to the pledge, but under one condition."

"And that would be?"

Robin stared at the alien. "That you tell us what the name Grayson means to you and why you know it."

Spock look startled for a moment, then after resuming his dispassionate expression looked at Raven.

"I see, that presence I sensed, that was you. You are a fascinating person, Miss Raven. Though I will say that it was rude of you to attempt to invade my mind. If you had questions, you only need to have asked."

He turned back to Robin. "I accept your condition. Do you all pledge to keep secret and to share with no one else what I will tell you about who I am and where I am from?"

"I do." A chorus replied.

Spock nodded.

"Very well, to answer your first question, the Federation has no current members because it does not exist at this time. As for your second question, I know the name Grayson because I am a Grayson."

The look on everyone's faces was reminiscent of when they heard Soto's dog speak for the first time. Beast Boy was the first one to talk, in his usual excited state. He waved his arms as he shouted.

"Are you saying that you and Robin are related?"

"Distantly, yes; though it has not be confirmed beyond any doubt."

"I can do a DNA test, my lab can handle it." Cyborg offered.

"That won't be necessary, I can verify that with my tricorder, with your permission of course."

Robin still looked dumbfounded. "Are you a direct descendant? I don't have any siblings, cousins, or any other relatives."

"I believe that I am."

Gar looked flabbergasted. "Dude! Is Star also an ancestor?" His outburst earned him a not so gentle elbowing from his girlfriend.

"Ow, what the heck, Rave? That hurt!"

"Did you stop to think that maybe she isn't, and how she'll feel to learn that?"

His ears drooped. "Oh crud, I just assumed …" His voice trailed off.

"It is believed that Miss Starfire, or as my mother likes to call her, grandmother Kori, is also an ancestor. I say this with the caveat that our Earth family records from the distant past are possibly spurious and were transmitted only via word of mouth."

Starfire brightened. "So, Mr. Spock, you are saying that you have the human and Tamaranian ancestry?"

"I know that I have substantial human DNA, as my mother is human. As for Tamaranian DNA, I cannot say."

"Was your Tamaranian DNA diluted away over the generations?" Raven asked.

"It is quite likely. But that is not the reason why I cannot verify its presence or lack of presence."

Starfire looked puzzled. "I do not understand, why is that so?"

Spock pressed his fingers together. "There are no Tamaranians in the future."

 **-(-)-**

 _Back in Spock's room ..._

The tricorder made its high pitched whine while Spock held the small medical probe, which sparkled as he waved it ove Robin.

Starfire looked devastated, and Raven could feel the grief that emanated from her. The sorceress could understand how she felt, having experienced the same grief when Trigon destroyed Azarath. She also wondered if the princess from the stars would keep her oath of secrecy. Then again, it was entirely possible that informing Galfore of Tamaran's doom would be the trigger that lead to Tamaran's extinction. Temporal mechanics gave Raven a headache, even with her IQ of 154, it was better to not think about it.

Spock completed his scan. He prodded the tricorder for a few more seconds.

"I have confirmed that you are a direct ancestor."

Robin was unable to conceal what he was feeling, amazement and disbelief.

"Mr. Spock, I would still like to have Cyborg confirm this in our lab.

"As you wish, it is unnecessary but if it will put your doubts to rest, I will cooperate."

Spock turned to Starfire. "Miss Starfire, you do understand that a negative test result does not mean that you are not 'grandmother Kori', as there are many possible explanations should that be the case."

She put on a brave face. "I understand, it is possible that my DNA did not reach your generation. It is also possible that Robin will conceive a child with another woman, for a variety of reasons."

"Do you wish to proceed?" He asked.

"Please begin the scanning,"

 _ **-(-)-**_

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

OK, so what do you think? Is Starfire "Grandmother Kori?", or maybe it's "Grandmother Barbara Gordon", or someone else?


	4. Chapter 4

The other four Titans fell silent as Spock's tricorder emitted its signature high end pitch.

Cyborg was transfixed with the technology and was sorely tempted to look over Spock's shoulder as he scanned the Tamaranian princess, but knew better than to try. He instead focused on Starfire instead, understanding that outcome could have world shattering results on her.

Beast Boy frowned. His animal instincts told him that this wasn't a good idea. He turned and glanced at his girlfriend.

Raven had no expression at all on her face, which was a blank canvas. Whatever she was thinking or feeling, she wasn't sharing it, not even her lover could read here.

Robin had his arms behind his back, his index finger nervously tapping on his other hand. This was a perilous moment. Even though they all knew that a negative result didn't mean that she wasn't an ancestor, he knew that she wouldn't handle that result well at all. It would thrust all sorts of doubts and worries into her mind. And he was perhaps the culprit behind that.

Their adventure in Tokyo had been almost three years ago. They of course had remained "the boyfriend and the girlfriend" since then, but he had also dragged his feet into moving forward with their relationship. And at first that worked fine, she had been, at least for a while, content with the status quo. It also helped that Raven and Beast Boy began to date, about a year after the Tokyo adventure; which captivated Star's attention and distracted her from her own relationship with the boy blunder.

What threw a fly in the ointment for them was when the Chromatically Challenged Couple moved their relationship to the next level. Sure, they were discrete about it, but it was hard to keep that fact that they began to sleep in the same bed a secret. That was when the he princess began to badger her anal retentive boyfriend about "physical intimacy", and the boy wonder resisted for over a year, until just a few months ago he finally succumbed to her incessant requests.

He found their new arrangement satisfying. They kept separate rooms for sleeping, and had their sensual rendezvous in her room. She had just begun a few weeks ago to tell him that she wanted to share a room with him.

Robin understood why she was so insistent. He wasn't opposed to the idea, he just wasn't in a rush, and for good reason. Once they moved in together she would begin to talk about marriage. He wasn't opposed to that either, the truth being that he couldn't see himself with any one else, not even Babs. But marriage was a big step, one that he preferred to defer for as long as possible. And it didn't help that Star and Cy were speculating that BB and Raven were going to announce their intention to tie the knot at the tender age of 20. Robin knew he would be able to hold her off for only so long.

The tricorder's whine ceased and Robin gulped. It occurred to him that regardless of the results that his life was about to become more "interesting."

Spock turned a few knobs on his tricorder before nodding thoughtfully as he put it down. He made eye contact with Starfire.

"I'm afraid the result is negative." He announced in a dispassionate voice.

Raven quietly stepped beside Robin and whispered to him. "Damage control time, bird boy."

"What am I supposed to do?" He replied in a clueless tone.

"You know what you have to do." She whispered back in her monotone.

Robin sighed and looked at Starfire. She was staring at the floor, looking utterly devastated. Tears were dripping down her face and her jaw slightly trembled.

"Star? You heard what Mr. Spock said, a negative result doesn't mean you aren't an ancestor."

Robin looked back at Raven, who responded with a glare. He was going to have to do better than that, a lot better. Starfire crossed her arms, as if cradling herself. The last time she looked devastated like that was when they were lost on the world with the monster with the hypersonic scream. He suddenly felt an elbow in his side and saw it was Raven, whose glare had intensified.

"What are you waiting for?" She growled at him.

Starfire cleared her throat and spoke. "Perhaps Mr. Spock should check the Batgirl's DNA for a match?" She said in a heartbroken tone.

"That won't be necessary." Raven interrupted before giving Robin a look that was worthy of her father. "Isn't that right, Robin?"

Using her powers, she shoved Grayson towards Starfire. He tripped and Star caught him in her arms. He looked up with a worried look on his face.

"Hi?"

"Greetings." She replied in a dejected tone.

Dick stood up on his feet. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Star … could we talk somewhere … in private?"

Still looking heartbroken she nodded her head. Holding her hand he led her out of the guest bedroom, the door swishing shut behind them. Beast Boy scratched his head before turning to Raven.

"What's he gonna tell her?"

"What do you think?" She replied with a smirk.

"I dunno, maybe that he loves her or something?"

Raven slowly shook her head. Boys could be clueless.

"Guess again."

He gave her an incredulous look.

"No way! I mean, c'mon they're only 21, there's no freaking way that ..."

His reply was interrupted by the sound of Starfire shrieking happily in the hallway. He looked dumbfounded as he stared at Raven, whose expression silently said "told you".

The door slid open. Starfire was sporting the biggest grin that had ever seen on her. She was carrying a very embarrassed and blushing boy wonder in her arms, bridal style. She flitted in to the room, doing an aerial pirouette as she shouted the same word over and over.

"Bumpgorfs! We will have bumgorfs!"

As quickly as she zoomed in, she zoomed back out, and was gone, along with Robin. Spock raised one of his eyebrows.

"I am not familiar with that word."

"It means babies, in Tamaranian." Raven clarified.

Spock nodded. "I see, so to pacify her doubts of them ever procreating, Robin has agreed to sire a child with her."

"It's more than that … he proposed marriage to her."

Spock tapped his fingertips together. "She does understand that even if she does procreate with Grandfather Richard, it does not mean that she is my ancestor. It is entirely possible that my ancestral grandmother is this "Batgirl" person she was referring to."

Raven smirked. "Trust me, she's your ancestral grandmother."

Spock shook his head. "Forgive me for pointing this out, Miss Raven, but that assertion cannot be proven and is thus illogical."

Raven continued to smile. "Mr. Spock, logic has nothing to do with it."

 _ **-(-)-**_

 _The next morning …_

Raven was on the roof, levitating in the lotus position when she heard the roof's access door open. Without turning to look she welcomed her visitor.

"Good morning, Mr. Spock."

"Good morning, Miss Raven. Mr. Beast Boy told that I could find you here. I hope I am not interrupting, but I wished to discuss a few things with you before I begin working on repairing the Galileo."

Raven rotated so that she faced him, then lowered her feet to the ground.

"You are not interrupting. I was completing my morning meditations.

"Mr. Beast Boy …"

"Please don't call him that, it'll go to his head … just call him Garfield."

Spock nodded. "As you wish .. as I was saying, Mr. Garfield said that you were up here meditating. I also meditate, to help keep my emotions under control."

"I meditate for the same reason."

"Interesting, given that we are both half human."

She shook her head. "I don't meditate because I'm half human. I meditate because my powers, which are not human in nature, are closely tied to my emotions."

"You mean your abilities."

She nodded. "If you would like to call them that, it works for me."

"Superhuman abilities tied to emotions. How fascinating. Forgive me for prying, but your non human half, I am very curious to what it is. You mention Azarathian the other day. Would you describe that for me?"

Raven debated what to tell the alien. After a brief moment she replied.

"My father is a demon."

Spock arched an eyebrow.

"A demon? Demons are not real, they are myths, the product of primitive superstition."

"You wouldn't say that if you ever met my father."

"I would welcome the opportunity to meet him."

"No … you wouldn't. My father is the incarnation of pure evil."

Spock gave her what she thought was a condescending look.

"Miss Raven, during my time on the Enterprise we encountered alien races with extraordinary abilities, abilities that primitive peoples would have attributed to gods or demons. We even met one who claimed to be the Roman god Apollo. We met other races who were so far advanced that they were able to stop an intergalactic war with just the power of their thoughts, they called themselves the Organians. But let me reassure you that there are no gods nor any demons."

Raven levitated. "I seem to recall that you couldn't explain how I levitate."

"That I cannot explain it does not prove that your ability to levitate is supernatural, nor comes from demons."

She frowned as she slowly shook her head. "Why did I know you were going to say that?"

"Because it is the logical answer."

Raven was beginning to roll her eyes when the crime alert went off and her communicator began to trill. She opened it and saw Robin's face on the screen.

"Titans! It's Brother Blood! He's robbing a shipment of Xenothium from WayneTech. We'll meet there and proceed. Titans Go!"

Raven snapped her communicator shut. "Would you like to come and observe us in action?"

"I would, but unlike you I cannot fly and have no means of transportation." He replied.

She raised her arms and a black disk appeared.

"No problem." She said as she stepped onto her 'air taxi'. "All aboard."

Spock once again arched an eyebrow as he stepped onto the black disk. Raven gestured and the took off. Spock reached for his tricorder.

"Fascinating."

 _ **-(-)-**_

Spock's tricorder was running at full speed as they flew over the bay, then over downtown Jump until they reached the WayneTech campus in a leafy suburb. Spock took mental notes as they flew. Beast Boy had joined them on the disk and was talking with his mate about the latest Mega Monkeys. Spoke made a mental note to investigate the meaning of that term as he continued to scan. The results were disturbing:

Copious amounts of contaminants in the bay.

A cocktail of pollutants in the atmosphere: carbon monoxide, ozone, nitrogen oxides, sulfur oxides and miscellaneous dirt particles, collectively know as smog.

And, as expected, Raven's flying disk did not register on the tricorder, according to which they were standing on thin air and nothing else.

As they approached their destinations his tricorder picked up Xenothium. The highly unstable compound was banned in the Federation, as its only use was in making weapons of mass destruction. Whoever this 'Brother Blood' was, it was logical to assume that he was a criminal and that he must not be allowed to possess the deadly substance. As Raven's disk quickly descended the green one pointed at one of the buildings, from which a steady flow of people, dressed in white labcoats. calmly walked out, each one carrying a canister, which they handed over to man who was surrounded by a large number of androids. Fine tuning his tricorder, Spock determined that the people delivering the canisters were in some sort of mental trance and that the stranger was the focus of the mind control he was witnessing. Raven's disk landed and disappeared.

"Dude, we'll handle Blood, you just stay over here with your tri-thingy."

"Tricorder, and yes, I agreed to come only as an observer." Spock still had his phaser tucked away.

Robin gathered his team around.

"We take out his droids first, then recover the Xenothium."

"Dude, what if Blood escapes?"

"That's the price we'll have to pay to recover the Xenothium. Titan's Go!"

Spock watched dispassionately while taking more readings with his tricorder. The androids, while primitive by Federation standards, were both effective and very numerous. This didn't seem to be a problem for the Titans, who demolished them with little effort. He then realized that he lost track of Brother Blood and searched for him. To Spock's surprise, the mysterious man was suddenly just yards away. Blood's eyes glowed red as he approached Spock, who instinctively reached for his phaser, but stopped himself when he saw that Blood was unarmed.

"Well, well, what have we here? I think we have an alien, a visitor from the stars. You wouldn't happen to be a friend of the Teen Titans, would you? Regardless, I would just love to get to know you better!"

The red glow in Blood's eyes intensified and Spock felt a presence trying to invade his mind. Using his kolinahr training Spock was able to, though just barely, repel the invader. He had to admit that he was impressed, as he had never met a human with such mental discipline or power. Blood stopped approaching him, looking both surprised and pleased.

"I am very impressed. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Brother Blood, I run the H.I.V.E. Academy. And who might you be? You don't look like a Teen nor a Titan."

Blood was dressed in his white cassock. The man exuded human arrogance, Spock observed, though in his case it might be deserved.

"My name is Spock."

"How very cryptic. What brings you to Jump City, Spock?"

"I am an observer."

"Interesting … how about I observe you?" Blood's eyes resumed glowing and Spock felt another mental attack. This one was stronger than the previous one, and it took the Vulcan everything he had to keep Blood out of his mind. After what felt like a brief eternity Blood relented.

"You are an interesting, specimen, Spock. Where did you say you were from?"

Spock and Blood were now face to face.

"I did not say … excuse me … there appears to be a large, hairy, multi-legged creature on your shoulder." Spock replied as he pointed to Blood's shoulder. Before Blood could look, Spock applied a nerve pinch on Blood's shoulder and the mentalist collapsed. As he lost consciousness, his remaining robots deactivated and the WayneTech employees under his mind control were freed.

Robin noticed what happened and quickly arrived at the scene, handcuffing the still unconscious super villain as the rest of his team converged around the captured mentalist and began to celebrate their victory.

"Well done, Mr. Spock. You'll have to teach me that move."

Spock was about to reply that the pinch was not "a move", but desisted in correcting his ancestor. Humans had a penchant for being inaccurate with their words, something he learned during his time on the Enterprise. He would have to cope with it, as he always did when around humans.

"I will teach you


	5. Chapter 5

The sliding doors, with the Titans logo painted on them, parted and Spock entered the landing bay. It had not initially occurred to him that the Titans' headquarters was T shaped to clearly identify the building as their headquarters, but seeing the T shaped logo on the door plastered all over the Tower, on tables, doors, computer screens and even on paper napkins made it obvious. Humans, as did other space faring races, had a strange tribal instinct to have symbols to identify their affiliation, and the Titans were no exception. Humans in particular has strong narcissistic tendencies, and apparently so did Tamaranians and Azarathian "demons".

Cyborg and Starfire were carefully disassembling the Galileo's starboard nacelle, following the instructions he gave them earlier. The pair appeared to be sufficiently competent to carry out the task. They told him that Robin could help them in a pinch, but that Raven and Beast Boy could barely cope with present day technology, though Raven had demonstrated some competence helping Cyborg fix the T-Car, as long as he followed his instructions. The green one, they told him, was a one man wrecking crew and that under no circumstances should he be allowed to touch anything.

Spock queried their status, after which he entered the ship, whose exterior had been washed and cleaned. The exterior itself was functionally undamaged and save for some scorch marks it visually appeared to be intact. Once inside he sat down at the pilot's seat. He powered up the controls using backup power. The console in front of him came to life, glowing soothing colors. Basic diagnostics were executed and reported that most systems were undamaged, with the exception of the power conduits in both nacelles, both of which had overloaded, flooding the nacelles with super hot plasma.

Spock quickly compiled a list of replacement parts required to complete the repairs on the warp nacelles and walked to the replicator. He transferred the first specification, for a plasma injector, into the replicator and watched as the injector began to form the part, shimmering as it materialized. With no warning the shimmering object began to sputter and crackle as sparks began to arc around it. The replicator shut itself down, transferring an error log to the ship's engineering console. The injector being formed vanished. Spock stared dispassionately at the malfunctioning device.

"Dude, your microwave is broken."

Spock suppressed the urge to jolt at the surprise of the changeling's unexpected presence. Without betraying any emotion he turned to the changeling, looking as calm as he always did.

"The replicator does not use microwaves ..." He began to explain, until he remembered seeing the primitive microwave oven in the Titans' kitchen. "and this is not a microwave oven."

Beast Boy chuckled. "I know, I was just messing with you. So, what's wrong with your replicator thingy?"

"I was about to examine the failure log, now if you'll excuse me ..."

"Would it help if I went inside your replicator and looked around?"

Spock nodded. "It would spare me the need to disassemble it, at least at first. It is powered down, so there will be no danger of power discharges. You may proceed."

The changeling appeared to vanish before Spock's eyes. The Vulcan looked down and saw a small green ant climbing into a data port on the device, into which it vanished. Spock turned his attention back to the engineering console and examined the replicator's log, It was filled with mostly vague trace messages that offered little useful information. The device was human in design. Humans made excellent replicators, so much so that most Vulcan households had human designed replicators. But as always, humans were poor and imprecise communicators, and it showed in the log file. Perhaps Mr. Scott would be able to read between the lines, gleaning useful information from it using what he called "intuition", but Spock preferred to rely on facts, and the only way to get them would be to tear the replicator apart.

"Dude, I'm done."

Robin had warned Spock that Beast Boy could sneak up like a cat. He wasn't exaggerating.

"Your report?"

"It looks fried."

"Fried?"

"Yeah, I mean there was a lot of stuff that looked burned."

"I see. Can you describe the damaged components?"

"Uh, well, there was a thingy that looks like an upside down ice cream cone."

"That would be the transducer. Anything else?"

"Uh, there were a bunch of crystal looking thingies."

"Can you provide a more detailed description? There are thousands of components that fit your description."

Beast Boy opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"I'll take that as a negative response."

The changeling rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, appearing to be embarrassed.

"I'm sorry … I'm just not very good at the tech stuff. I'm more of a kicking butt kind of dude."

Spock stared at him, as if contemplating something.

"I believe I have a solution." Spock announced.

"Oh, you mean like using your tricorder? That's what it's called, right?"

Spock shook his head. "The replicator is heavily shielded. I would have to completely disassemble it to scan it with my tricorder. My proposal is of a different nature."

"Whoa, that sounds … scary."

Spock arched and eyebrow. "How can it sound 'scary' when I haven't described it?"

"My animal instincts never let me down, and they're telling me that you want to do something scary."

Spock crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. The truth was that what he wanted to do was indeed potentially disturbing, but not for the changeling, rather it could disturbing for Spock.

"There is a Vulcan mental technique called a mind meld."

The changeling perked up. "You mean you would enter my mind?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

Beast Boy grinned. "In that case, it's no biggie. I've been in Raven's mind. Been there, done that."

Spock regarded the green Titan with a heavy dose of skepticism, that is until he reminded himself of the fact that Raven's abilities seemed to defy the laws of physics. These Titans were full in inexplicable enigmas.

"Interesting … how did you enter Miss Raven's mind? Did she touch you?"

Beast Boy continued grinning. "Nah, I went in through her meditation mirror. Talk about creepy and scary."

Spock was tempted to ask about this mirror, but decided not to do so, as it would no doubt lead to another metaphysical dead end with the gray woman.

"I do not use a mirror. Instead I will touch your head with my hand and our minds will meld."

"Meld?"

"Yes, meld. The boundaries between our minds will vanish and I will be able to see your thoughts and memories. I will be able to see what you saw inside the replicator. It will save me days of work."

"Cool … hey, will I be able to see your thoughts and stuff?"

"You will, but only as far as you wish to go. If you do not probe, you won't see much, and that will probably be for the best. Shall we begin?"

Spock saw the changeling's Adams apple bobble as he nervously swallowed. Apparently he hadn't "been there, done that" after all.

"Will it hurt?" He asked.

"There is no pain involved."

Gar bit his lower lip."OK, I'm good."

Spock nodded. "Just sit back and relax."

Beast Boy complied and Spock placed his fingertips over the changeling's temples and jaw.

" _My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts."_

Gar's vision began to blur and when it came back into focus, he was in a large, round room, like the shuttle's interior, but bigger and with more tech in it. There appeared to be a large TV screen on one end and he immediately recognized the image on it: Tamaran. But it looked wrong, it looked dead.

He also noticed that he wasn't alone in the room. There were other people, wearing outfits similar to Spock's uniform, with different colors. Gar could see and hear them, but it was apparent they couldn't see him. At first he thought that he was in Spock's version of Nevermore, until he realized that the people around him didn't look like Spock and thus were not emoticlones.

Beast Boy gasped when he realized he was seeing one of Spock's memories from the future. He then saw Spock peering into some sort of viewer on the console:

" _The planet below was called Tamaran, it's people were a warrior race who called themselves the Tamaranians. They fought an all out war with their planetary neighbors, in particular the ones known as the Gordanians and the Citadel. The outcome of the war was the complete and total destruction of all Vegan civilizations."_

Gar looked back at the view screen. So he wasn't seeing things. The world was indeed Tamaran, it's markings and continents were easily recognizable. But the color was wrong, it was now a nuclear wasteland. He closed his eyes and thought about Starfire.

Spock had told them about Tamaran's future demise, but back then that just seemed like a wild off the cuff prediction. Seeing a dull, lifeless Tamaran on the view screen made it all too real.

He felt a tear drip down his face.

 _ **-(-)-**_

As Spock's vision cleared he found himself in a green meadow. This was definitely the wrong memory. Spock concentrated, willing himself to see the interior of the replicator; but the scenery remained unchanged.

Spock reassessed the situation. He quickly assessed the information he had and quickly determined that Beast Boy was blocking access to his memories. He had two options, end the meld, or stay and try to find a way to the desired memory. He opted for the latter.

He surveyed the scenery and saw some odd looking structured in the distance. One looked like a giant, spoked wheel and another looked like some sort of elevated train track that climbed and dropped quickly. Since it was the only point of interest he could see, he began to walk towards it.

"Dude, you don't wanna go there." Spock heard Gar's voice behind him and turned around.

Beast Boy, who was dressed in yellow, stood before him with the most serious expression Spock had ever seen. He was also wearing eyeglasses.

"And why would I not want to go there."

"Terra lives there."

"And who might this Terra be?" Spock asked.

Again, he heard Gar's voice, behind him again. "She's a no good, two timing bitch who preferred Slade over me." This Beast Boy was dressed in red.

"And this Slade would be?"

"A bad dude, really bad."

"I see. And I presume that it was over at that location where she … ended your relationship."

"If by that you mean she dumped me for an evil mastermind, then yeah." The red Beast Boy growled.

"I understand, I will not visit that place. I actually want to visit another place in your memory, but I seem to be trapped here."

"That's because I don't trust you." A gray clad Beast Boy, who materialized, said in a timid voice.

Spock didn't reply, instead he tried to make sense about what was happening around him. He had never experienced such a thing during a mine meld, but he quickly put things together. These were facets of Beast Boy's personality. The gray one represented fear, the red one anger, and the yellow one was logic.

"You have nothing to fear, and you can terminate the mind meld whenever you wish."

"See, I told you. You're such a wuss!"

Spock figured that this facet was some combination of bravado and confidence. When he turned to look he saw that it was dressed in dark green and swaggered as if he owned the place.

"Fascinating. Are there any more of you?"

"You bet there are!" Another voice shouted. "And I have a warning for you, if you hurt Raven I'll make sure you get hurt!"

"I have no reason nor desire to harm her." He replied to the dark purple emoticlone. Standing next to him was a dark pink one.

"Good, and don't even think about making a move on her, because she's mine, got it? No one's ever touched her except me, and I want to keep it that way."

"I have no romantic nor sexual interest in Miss Raven." Spock calmly replied.

"Good! Keep it that way!" The emoticlone poked Spock in the chest.

"I am only interested in seeing your memories while you were inside the replicator."

The yellow and green emoticlones approached the Vulcan. They parted and Spock saw the changeling dressed in his Doom Patrol uniform.

"It's OK dude, you can access that memory now. I got it under control now."

The landscape vanished, along with the emoticlones. Spock was now inside the replicator, and was seeing it from an ant's perspective. As he took mental notes about the damaged components, he also pondered how the green Titan had been able to confine him to a desired location in his memories.

"Impressive, most impressive. Perhaps I have underestimated you, Mr. Logan."


	6. Chapter 6

Spock was showing Cyborg and Starfire the parts he would need to repair the replicator. They both frowned and shook their heads as they read the specification list. There was no one on Earth, or even Tamaran, who could manufacture the replacements needed. And without the replicator Spock wouldn't be able to manufacture the propulsion systems parts needed.

"Hey, maybe Hal Jordan knows someone who can make them." Cyborg remarked.

Starfire gave the tin man a mild glare as she crossed her arms. "I do not wish to ask a Green Lantern for a favor." She said in a bitter tone.

"Oh, c'mon Star, you know the Lanterns are banned by treaty from entering the Vega system. Legally they can't help Tamaran fight the Citadel or the Gordanians."

"Who are the Green Lanterns?" Spock asked.

Cyborg laughed. "Are you serious? You've never heard of them?"

"I have not."

"Man, how can I describe them? … They're the cosmic cops, with super powers."

"You are saying that they are a galactic police force?"

"Actually, they're intergalactic."

"What they are is the useless!" Starfire harrumphed as she turned away.

Cyborg noticed a curious expression on Spock's face, like he was analyzing them.

"Hey, don't listen to her. Hal's a first class guy. I'll send a message to the Watchtower and if he's free he'll swing by today."

"The Watchtower?"

It was Cyborg's turn to frown. "Are you saying there's no Justice League in the future?"

"While I cannot say with complete certainty that they or these Green Lanterns do not exist in my timeline, I have never heard of them."

Cyborg crossed his arms. "Are there any super heroes in the future?"

"If by superheroes you mean self appointed vigilantes with special abilities, all I can say is that I do not know of any."

"Were are not the vigilantes, were are the official peace officers, we work with the local police." Starfire growled as she wagged her finger at the Vulcan.

Spock inclined his head in an apologetic gesture. "Forgive me, I meant no offense."

"No worries man, I already sent Hal a message."

Their conversation was interrupted by a melodic chime over the PA system.

"Well, alright, lunch is ready!" The Tin Man shouted as he headed for the door. "C'mon, Spock, you don't want lunch to get cold."

Spock always wondered about the human infatuation with eating. The only true purpose for consuming food was to supply the body with the nutrition it required, its hedonistic aspects seemed superfluous to him. He also wondered if they would be having pizza again, as that seemed to be the staple of choice for his hosts. The Titans seemed to be addicted to nutritionally deficient food items like pizza. Vulcans had no concept of "dessert" until they made first contact with the Andorians, who like humans enjoyed consuming calorie laden sweet dishes purely for pleasure.

And then there was the issue of alcoholic beverages, from which he usually refrained except on the most auspicious of occasions. He recalled a time when the Enterprise rescued a stranded Cardassian freighter. The freighter's captain held a reception for them after his ship was repaired, and they toasted with Kanar, which Spock found to be repulsive and disgusting. Jim drank it with a straight face and complimented its delicacy. The freighter's captain, out of gratitude, gave them a whole case of Kanar, which remained unconsumed in one of the Enterprise's cargo holds. Not even Mr. Scott or Mr. Chekhov would touch it.

 _ **-(-)-**_

As they entered the dining area Spock's sensitive nose detected the aroma of charred meat, and it took all he could muster to suppress his gag reflex. He saw what appeared to be a platter of meat patty sandwiches on the table, along with platters of what appeared to be fried potatoes, a creamy salad made of potatoes and some sort of beans in a thick, dark sweet smelling sauce. Nutritionally deficient food. Beast Boy waved at him.

"Don't worry dude, I made us some veggie burgers!"

The five Titans and their guest took their seats at the table. Beast Boy handed him a plate with two tofu burgers, fries and beans. Spock removed the top half of the bun and tasted its contents.

"They're vegan buns." Raven remarked as she took a large bite out of her burger, its juices dripping down her chin. Spock did not betray the disgust he was feeling and handed her a paper napkin. She thanked him and wiped herself.

"I never developed a liking for bread. Vulcans don't handle gluten well, though that isn't a problem for me. In any case, I find it to be nutritionally substandard.

"I also made a green salad." Gar enthused. "That's like nutritious, right?"

Spock nodded. "Yes, I will have some salad with my vegetable … burger."

They continued to eat while the Titans bantered, except for Raven, who he had noticed was the quietest of the five. He found it interesting that she had pair bonded with the boisterous green one, as they seemed, at least on the surface, to be very different and mismatched. But as Spock had learned, there was more to the green lad than met the eye. He suspected that was also true about Raven.

The meal was interrupted by a loud rapping on the common room's giant windows. Spock looked at the source of the sound and saw a man wearing a black and green skin tight outfit, with a strange symbol on his chest. Even stranger was that the man was glowing green and was levitating. Raven gestured with her right hand and the window vanished, allowing the visitor to glide into the room. The window reappeared behind him.

Robin and Cyborg stood up to greet the visitor.

"Hal, my man, glad you could make it." Cyborg shouted as they shook hands. "So what's happening with the Justice League."

"Not, much; I just returned from Oa when I got you message."

Hal turned to look at the blue shirted guest.

"So you're the Vulcan? I can't say I ever met one before, but my beat is pretty big, so I 'm not surprised." The Lantern extended his hand in the usual human form of greeting. "Hal Jordan, Green Lantern for sector 2814."

Spock hesitantly extended his hand, another human custom he never came to terms with. Jordan squeezed it hard and shook it firmly.

"Greetings, Hal Jordan. Forgive me, what is sector 2814?" Spock asked.

"Oh right, Cyborg says you never heard of us. Anyway, I patrol sector 2814. I'm based on Earth, but my beat includes the Milky Way and another 12780 galaxies. So yeah, there's a lot systems I've never visited, and that includes Vulcan". He raised his hand to his face. "Ring, what can you tell me about Vulcan?"

 _Vulcan is a Class M planet in the Epsilon Eridani star system and homeworld of the humanoid Vulcans, a race with copper based blood who eschew emotions and follow the teachings of their spiritual leader, Surak. Vulcan is an arid world, known for its many deserts such as the Forge. Its wildlife includes Sehlats, large cats that many Vulcan children keep as pets. continue?_

"That's OK, ring, You can stop."

Spock observed the glowing green ring on Jordan's finger and quickly surmised that it was more than decorative in purpose.

"That is an interesting piece of technology you are wearing, Mr. Jordan."

"Interesting piece of technology? Hal can form any construct he wishes, it's the most powerful weapon in the universe." Cyborg bellowed.

"More powerful than the Organians?"

 _The Guardians of the Universe and their Green Lantern Corps. are more powerful than the Organians._ The ring responded.

Most impressive. Spock wanted to ask about who were the Guardians and where was Oa, but decided he had more pressing matters at hand.

"Cyborg says that you should be able to procure replacement parts for me."

"Yeah, about that, it's gonna take a while. I sent the request back to Oa, but everyone's busy. But they can be made, you're just gonna have to wait for a bit."

"A bit? How long is a bit?" Spock asked.

"I don't know." Jordan replied. "I wish I could give you a better estimate, but you will get them, that's a promise."

"You have my gratitude, Mr. Jordan."

"Yeah, no problem." Hal sniffed the air. "You guys made burgers for lunch?"

"Would you like to stay? I made plenty of extras." Cyborg chortled.

"You bet. I can't remember the last time I had a real burger. The food at the cafeteria on Oa is slop, and Bats only wants us to eat 'good food' in the Watchtower."

 _ **-(-)-**_

Spock volunteered to help Raven clear the table. She showed him the dishwasher, a primitive device that used detergent and jets of hot water to clean and sterilize its load. Again, it was mostly effective if crude, though Raven explained to him that the dishes needed to be cleared of debris before being loaded into the machine. They worked together with a Vulcan like level of efficiency. As they finished loading it, Spock addressed the gray woman.

"I am curious, you are not a vegetarian like your mate. Is there a reason?"

"My mate?" She replied in her monotone. If not for her unusual complexion, Spock thought that Raven could pass for a Vulcan.

"Forgive me, but according to what my tricorder read when I first scanned you, you have minute traces of Beast Boys DNA in parts of your reproductive tract, probably from dead spermatozoa. That would indicate that you are ..."

"He's my boyfriend."

Spock raised both of his eyebrows. "I see … what is the difference between a boyfriend and a mate?"

Raven shut the dishwasher and gave Spock a mildly irritated look. "Are you sure that you served on a starship full of humans?"

"I am, why do you ask?"

She sighed and leaned against the counter. "Because you don't seem to have a clue about humans. A boyfriend is … a significant other."

"Perhaps colloquialisms have changed over the centuries, as I have never heard the term 'boyfriend' nor 'significant other' before arriving here. I presume they are euphemisms for a committed romantic partner. But to get back to my question, is there a reason you are not a vegetarian? I ask because in many ways your spirituality parallels the Vulcan way."

Raven pressed the start button on the dishwasher, which began to hum.

"Actually … I was once a vegetarian, when I lived on Azarath."

"Interesting, what made you change your dietary habits?"

"The flavor, I guess. No one eats meat on Azarath, so when I first arrived on Earth I had no idea that it was even an option. The first time I tried it was the day we opened the Tower. Cyborg grilled cheeseburgers as part of the celebration, and I tried one. What can I say? They're delicious."

Spock opened the fridge and pulled out one of Beast Boy's vacuum sealed packages of tofu, which he showed to Raven.

"It is my understanding that your … boyfriend … refuses to eat meat because of ethical reasons and he eats a great deal of this soybean curd, which I might add is very nutritious."

"Correct, he says that he's been those animals, so he can't eat them. I don't share that view with him, and we have an understanding to respect each other's diets."

"Interesting, though technically he hasn't truly ever been one of those animals."

Raven stifled a laugh. "Don't let him ever hear you say that. Is it because he remains green?"

Spock restored the tofu to the fridge, and pulled out a can of soda pop and examined it.

"He also retains his human mind. He is essentially a human in a genetically flawed animal body, which I would like to point out defies the laws of physics."

"Defying the laws of physics is something we do. You'd better get used to that if you're going to hang around with us."

"Yes, I have noticed that … you are aware that this carbonated beverage contains 150 kilocalories of energy, all from sugar?"

"Yes, I know, it's not a healthy choice."

"Yet I have seen you drink these."

"An occasional indulgence. It isn't really all that much worse than drinking fruit juice, at least from a caloric perspective."

"That is correct. Miss Raven, I would like to ask you a question that is personal in nature."

Raven gave him a wary look. There was no telling what the Vulcan might ask.

"Go ahead and ask, though I don't promise to answer."

Spock nodded. "Very well. It is my understanding that Beast Boy has been in your mind."

She nodded. "Yes, he has."

"And that he used some sort of mirror to accomplish that."

"He did."

"Fascinating. Would it be possible for me to visit your mind?"

Raven visibly stiffened as she stood straight up.

"Why would you want to do that?"

He proceeded to explain to her about the Vulcan mind meld and how he had performed it earlier with Beast Boy, and that he saw the emoticlones, which he had never seen before.

"So Gar just let you do that?"

Spock explained the reason for the mind meld.

"I see. Mr. Spock, you must understand that my mind is a very private place for me. It is clear to me that your curiosity is scientific, but I'm afraid that I must decline your request."

"That is unfortunate, as I wish to learn more about these emoticlones. I have mind melded with humans before, but I have never encountered emoticlones during those melds."

"I'm sorry … as a consolation, how about we meditate together? I can teach you my techniques and you could teach me yours."

The Vulcan nodded his agreement. "That would be intellectually stimulating. When would you like to do this?"

Before she could answer, the crime alert went off. Red lights flashed and klaxons blared.

"Trouble." She said in wary tone.

 _ **-(-)-**_

Once again, Spock accompanied the Titans, this time riding in the T-Car with Robin and Cyborg. At first Spock decided he would stay behind, that is until he heard that the object of the mission was the one they called 'Slade', who was reportedly trying to steal some sort of prototype circuit from a research facility. Once again his status was officially as an observer.

Cyborg swiftly drove the T-Car down the city streets, belching pollutants into the atmosphere, swerving between traffic as they headed towards their destination, which was an unnamed and unmarked defense research facility known only by its address.

"Hey, Spock, just so you know, Slade also uses robots, and his are better than Brother Blood's, so you might wanna stay further away from the action this time." Cyborg told him.

"By the way, Slade wears body armor, so your nerve pinch won't work on him. And Cyborg's right, it's best if keep your distance this time … it could get ugly. And don't engage Slade, he's a skilled martial artist, one of the best in the world." Robin added.

The T-Car came to a screeching halt in front of a building that looked like a fortress in its construction, a massive gray concrete structure without any windows. It had a single entrance, a steel door that had been smashed. The building was surrounded by the Jump City PD special villains unit, who wore their full head helmets and body armor, brandishing their primitive laser rifles, which they aimed at the building. Spock took a position that was well behind the police perimeter, as he did not wish to be observed, or worse, photographed by anyone.

He made a mental note of how much technology Earth would lose after the coming third world war, and how close it came to meeting its doom as Tamaran would. Earth was still a post war technological waste land when Zefram Chochrane cobbled together Earth's first warp capable vessel with an unused ballistic missile and whatever tech he has been able to scavenge, leading to first contact with Vulcan, a pivotal moment in Alpha quadrant history.

He also recalled that at this point in time scientists were doing the Eugenics research that would soon lead to the rise of Khan Noonien Singh and the other Augments. Spock wondered if the world war or as it was formally known in the future, the Eugenics War, would be the reason for the end of superheroes, including the young adults who called themselves the Titans.

He watched the Titans boldly storm into the building and calculated their chances of survival as 1 in 27, though he knew from the historical records his mother found that they would survive this operation. The Titans seemed to excel at beating the odds, time and time again.

Spock was adjusting his tricorder when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello Mr. Spock, I've been dying to meet you." A smooth baritone spoke from the shadows.

Spock turned around and saw a masked man emerge from the alley. The man was tall and had a perfect physique. It crossed Spock's mind that the man looked like an Augment.

"Slade, I presume?" The Vulcan replied.

 _ **-(-)-**_

Another cliffhanger!


	7. Chapter 7

Dear readers, I owe you an apology for the long hiatus with this story. That said, I have an excuse.

As many of you already know, I'm one of those "old people". Not old enough to be retired, though I'm getting there, but old enough to have old people health issues. Anyway, as some of you already know, I was having some pretty serious knee issues, serious enough that standing on my feet and/or walking for more that a two hours was becoming an issue for me. So I had a decision to make: should I tough it out for a few more years with my progressively arthritic knees, or should I have them replaced. After some careful thought I decided to bite the bullet and have my knees replaced.

I had the first one done in August, about a week after I posted chapter 6. For those who don't know, the recovery from knee replacement surgery is rather painful, mostly because the surgeon has to pull your kneecap, along with the bazillion muscles and tendons attached to it, very out of the way so he can saw off the tips of the femur and tibia and place titanium prosthetics on them. This aggravates the muscles on the leg immensely and requires months of physical therapy to recover.

Anyway, I was planning to write several chapters during the first three weeks of recovery, as I took time off from work. It turns out that I was so miserable from the pain and doped out on pain killers that I couldn't bring myself to write anything. After that I went back to work (lucky for me I have a desk job) and found myself too exhausted after a day's work to do any writing.

The good news is that by late November I had pretty much recovered. The bad news is that had my other knee done the week before Christmas.

As I sit here typing I am still in a bit of muscular pain, those less than in recent weeks. I am at the point where I can walk without a cane, so I'm getting better, quicker than last time, in fact.

Anyway, I remembered this story and have decided to finish it. So here is this chapter. It's a little on the short side, at least by my standards, but bear with me. I promise to not keep you waiting and to finish it.

Thanks for your patience.

TheForce.

 _-(-)-_

"Slade, I presume?" The Vulcan replied.

"You presume correctly." The masked man responded.

Spock carefully evaluated the so called supervillian, who appeared to be even more ominous in person than in the video clips Robin had shown him. Vulcans were normally much stronger than humans, but Spock doubted he could defeat Slade in hand to hand combat. He recalled when he met Khan and his augmented minions. Slade would have fit right in with them.

"I presume that this incident was planned to separate me from the Titans, so you could capture me."

"Indeed, though if my droids are able to successfully steal the circuitry made here, it would be a bonus."

Spock tried to assemble an escape plan, as capture was not an option. He would need to somehow distract Slade.

"What is your purpose in kidnapping me?"

Slade chuckled. "Surely, it is obvious."

"{Perhaps. Do know that I will not share my technology or any information with you."

Slade cracked his knuckles in a menacing gesture.

"That's what they all say. Believe me, when I am done with you, you'll tell me everything. Especially about that fascinating ship of yours."

Slade reached behind his back a produced one of his expanding bo staffs, which with a click he extended to its full length. He twirled it menacingly before adopting a fighting stance.

"It's up to you, Mr. Spock. You can come quietly. I'd rather not bloody you up, but I will if I have to."

Spock quickly assessed the situation. Fortunately, Slade eschewed the use of firearms and energy weapons, unlike his robots, which had primitive laser weapons. But even though he was armed only with a staff, Spock could tell that in hand to hand combat he would be at a serious disadvantage.

Spock ran various scenarios through his mind, and made a decision. He reached under his tunic and produced his hand phaser, which he aimed at Slade.

"It appears that I have the advantage." Spock calmly replied.

Twirling his staff, Slade lunged at Spock, yelling as he leaped. Spock fired his weapon, which was set to stun. To his amazement, Slade blocked the phaser shot with his staff as he continued to rapidly approach the Vulcan. Spock decided to raise the power level, hoping to overwhelm the staff's blocking abilities, but before he could with a lightning fast blow of his staff,Slade knocked the phaser out of Spock's hand, sending it flying away. It clattered on the concrete sidewalk, far out of Spock's reach. The one eyed villain then used the other end of his staff to hit Spock in the face and knock him down.

As he fell Spock was amazed. He had never seen a human so fast or so strong, not even Khan. There was no way he could defeat Slade in hand to hand combat. Spock hit the ground and rolled several times. To his credit he leaped back onto his feat and adopted a Vulcan fighting stance. As he looked at Slade he was reminded of another man, Kahn Noonian Singh, and remembered what Khan told Jim Kirk when he asked what Khan was better at, Kahn's answer was both succinct and chilling: "Everything".

"You shouldn't have set your cute little ray gun to stun. Now … will you come quietly?"

Spock's mind raced. There had to be a way to defeat this super human.

"YOU WILL LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" A voice shouted from above as a hail of star bolts rained down from the sky.

Slade looked up and Spock saw his single eye narrow, revealing the contempt he felt for the Tamaranian. He of course expertly dodged the attack, leaping with feline reflexes, falling back and away from Spock. The Vulcan quickly found his lost phaser and set it to its maximum power level and aimed it at Slade. At this point the rest of the Titans showed up, forming a perimeter around Spock. Slade's body language betrayed his defeat. He threw a smoke bomb at the ground, which exploded loudly, quickly forming a smoke screen. By time it cleared he was gone.

 _ **-(-)-**_

 _Back at the Tower, a little later …_

Robin paced back and forth in the common room. Spock had seen this behavior in humans before and understood its meaning: Robin was upset. The boy wonder continued to pace, until Raven finally intervened, grabbing him by elbow and making him stop.

"There's no point in beating yourself up, Robin. Slade is our nemesis, this sort of thing this is going to happen."

Robin turned and glared at the sorceress. Spock noticed the hairs stand on the back of the changeling's neck and heard a faint growl come out of him. Humans could be viciously protective of their mates, even when said protection was unnecessary.

"He knows Spock's name, and that he's an alien. What else does he know? That he's from the future? And how did he learn all this?"

"Yo, gel hair, chill. He probably spied on us when we fought Brother Blood. Come on, we know that Slade's good at what he does."

Spock cleared his throat. "Do you know the source of his super human abilities?"

"We don't." Robin replied in a huff. "And believe me, I've tried to learn more about him … and failed. And Spock, I have a question for you … why didn't you tell us you carry a weapon?"

"It seemed unnecessary. Not to mention that carrying a weapon is standard Federationprocedure on away mission." The Vulcan replied in a calm voice.

"Right … so, I'd like to examine your weapon."

Spock handed his phaser over to Robin, who after giving it a good look, handed it to Cyborg.

"What is it? Some kind of laser?"

Cyborg also examined it and whistled. "You got me, Rob. This tech is way beyond anything I've ever seen."

The princess, who was standing next to the tin man, took a good look at the weapon. He handed it to her.

"You ever seen anything like this, Star?" The Tin Man asked.

She examined it very carefully.

"I believe I have seen something like this once, though it was not as advanced." She announced. "Galfore keeps it in the trophy room. He said that it was taken from wreckage of an alien ship from some people called Andorians."

Robin looked at her. "Well, what is it?"

She handed the phaser to Raven, who after giving it a disdainful look quickly passed it over to Spock. "I believe it is a 'phase pistol'" the princess announced. "It fires a particle beam where the charges particle are in a phase. Our engineers were unable to reproduce it."

"Your assessment it correct, though that is an archaic name. We, and by we I mean the Federation, call it a hand phaser." Spock interjected,

Robin crossed his arms. "It's a gun, and I don't like guns. I wish you hadn't brought this into the Tower."

The Vulcan nodded. "I understand. You may keep it under your control until when I depart."

"Thank you. But perhaps you should keep it with you. Slade has his eye on you, and I don't like that one bit.. You should be safe here in the Tower."

"I see no reason why I should need to leave the premises again. That said, I would like assist you in your research regarding this Slade, at least while we wait for your friend the Green Lantern to provide us with the replacement parts that I need. Is there a computer terminal that I can use?"

"I'll set you up with one in your room." Cyborg announced just as the main console in the common room beeped, announcing an incoming call on the Titans private channel. Robin frowned as he pressed the answer button. His frown intensified when the view screen came to life, displaying the Dark Knight, who was flanked by several Justice Leaguers. Spock quickly surmised that these costumed individuals were also super heroes, ones who were adults. The one in the middle, who wore a cowl and a cape looked every bit as menacing as Slade.

"It's our understanding that you have an alien with you, and that Slade attempted to kidnap him." Batman growled.

"Yeah, what's to you?" Robin replied defiantly.

"We're coming to the Tower. Expect us in 40 minutes. Batman out."

The screen went blank. Spock could tell that Robin was disturbed, not that it was difficult to know, as his fists were clenched and he was grinding his teeth.

"I'll be I my office." Robin grumbled as he stormed out of the common room.

Spock turned to Raven.

"This 'Batman' and his companions, I take that they are superheroes as well."

Raven nodded. "They are. Collectively, they are known as the Justice League. They are Earth's preeminent group of super heroes. But there's more … Batman used to be Robin's mentor."

"I see. I see there a reason why he is no longer Robin's mentor?"

"How much time do you have?" She asked in her monotone.

"Forty minutes, apparently." He replied.

 _ **-(-)-**_

And there you have it.

Have any of you watched the new live action Titans show or season 3 of Young Justice? What do you think of them? I did like the first season of Titans, though they did cheat us out of the 12th episode, which will be part of the second season instead. I don't like the idea of having to wait a whole year for season 2.

And then, there is all the chatter and rumors of a sixth season for Teen Titans. As you probably already know, at the end of the wretched "Teen Titans Go" movie there was a brief teaser for the return of Teen Titans, where Robin says they found a way back. Grep Cipes and Tara Strong also hinted that the Teen Titans might be coming back, though no promises were made.

Well that was last summer, and so far there hasn't been a peep about a sixth season. The only thing that has been confirmed is some sort of "Teen Titans vs. Teen Titans Go!" crossover coming this year, which in my book is barely better than nothing, and could potentially be worde than nothing. What we can hope for is that the crossover special might lead to a sixth season of the real show. Keep your fingers crossed. Greg Cipes hinted that it could be shown on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim, which would imply that season 6 might have more "mature" themes. If it ever happens, which I'm beginning to doubt.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear readers,

I have returned to this story, and intend to complete it. I apologize for making you wait so long, a whole year.

I hope you still enjoy it.

 _ **-(-)-**_

Spock listened patiently as Raven explained to him about the Dark Knight and his relationship to Robin. There actually were stories told in the 23rd century about a man who somewhat matched Batman's description, but when Raven then told him about other members of the League, he realized that the stories he read about the apocryphal superhero from the past was probably a composite of more than one person, which was not surprising as most records were lost after the third world war. Spock, as did most of his contemporaries, dismissed the story as nothing more than myth based on human imagination. Humans, for some reason, worshiped heroes, and if they didn't exist, they invented them. This was common across all human cultures. The Greeks invented Olympus. Mesoamericans told stories of Quetzalcoatl, etc.

Raven continued to enumerate the members of the League. As she was describing Superman, Spock interrupted her.

"Are you certain he is from Krypton?" He asked.

"You know of Krypton?"

"Only as a legend. At this point in time, Vulcan is an early warp capable civilization, and was beginning to explore and observe neighboring star systems. We encountered a people who called themselves the Zindi. It was from them that we heard the story of a world called Krypton that was destroyed in a cataclysm. They never encountered Krypton or any Kryptonians themselves, and from what they heard it was located in the gamma quadrant."

Spock paused, forming a tent with his fingers as he often did when pondering ideas.

"So, this 'Superman', he survived Krypton's destruction?"

"Yes, he and his cousin, who is commonly known as Supergirl, were hastily evacuated as children from Krypton before its destruction."

"And I presume that they have special abilities."

"They do. They are regarded as the mightiest of superheroes, they appear to be nearly indestructible."

"Fascinating."

The P/A system came to life.

"Titans, our visitors are about to arrive, let's meet them in the guest hangar. Mr. Spock, you are invited as well." Robin's voice echoed in the common room.

"Show time." Raven droned in her monotone. "I'll show you the way."

 _ **-(-)-**_

Raven quickly guided Spock to the top of the Tower. The Vulcan noticed that Raven seemed slightly agitated, though she concealed it well.

"Miss Raven, are you alright? I can sense that you are feeling a great deal of unease."

"Just call me Raven, and yes, I am unsettled."

"May I ask why?"

"How can I put this … the Justice League has never liked me."

"Have you given them a reason to dislike you?"

Raven found Spock to be interesting. He could be blunt in his questions but she could tell he meant no offense with them. He merely was always searching for the truth, and didn't believe there was any valid reason to sugarcoat his questions.

"They dislike me because of my heritage."

"Because your father is allegedly a 'demon'?"

"As I've already told you, there is nothing alleged about that." She replied in a slightly curt tone.

"Even if it is true, I see no reason to discriminate you due to your parentage. From what I have read on what you call the 'internet', you are of unquestioned virtue."

"Tell that to Zatanna … I hope she isn't coming."

"This Zatanna, she has abilities too?"

"She's a sorceress. When I first arrived on Earth I went to the Justice League to seek help. She immediately was able to detect my demonic heritage and I was literally thrown out of the Hall of Justice and told to never return."

Spock was about to tell Raven that sorcery was a myth when they entered the hangar. The rooftop doors were open and Spock saw a delta winged aircraft touch down in the hanger. As its engines powered down a gantry lowered itself from the ship, which Spock later learned was called a Javelin. Several costumed figures descended. Spock recognized one costume as being a Green Lantern, but the man was not Hal Jordan. Leading the group was the man he saw earlier on the TV screen, the one known as Batman. Walking next to him was another man with a blue outfit and a red cape, who had what appeared to be an "S" on his chest. He calculated that there was a 86.4873% probability that he was Superman.

Without even greeting or even acknowledging Robin or his team, the Batman approached Spock.

"So you're the Vulcan from the future?"

"I am, though I am also human."

Spock quickly analyzed the man in the bat suit. He was muscular and seemed very ominous. He was very different than most humans: his intellect was clearly above average and his physique was perfect. From what Raven had told him the Batman did not possess any super human abilities, yet it was very obvious that he was in charge.

"The Titans cannot protect you from Slade."

Spock arched an eyebrow.

"Forgive me, but your argument is faulty. The Titans have already protected me from the one you call Slade."

"They, and thus by extension, you were lucky."

"There is no such thing a luck." Spock calmly retorted.

"Quantum theory disagrees."

"I am afraid that your understanding of Quantum physics is flawed."

"I didn't come here to argue with you." Batman growled.

"I see, from what I can surmise, you have come here to forcefully take me and my shuttle into your custody, 'for my own good' as humans would say."

"Yes, that's right. Look, we don't want to make this difficult. Just come with us."

"He's not going anywhere." Robin snarled.

"Be realistic, Robin. You and your Titans are no match for Slade, you never have been."

"I disagree." Raven interjected. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy also voiced their opinions.

"Dude, we've kicked his butt before."

"You're never been able to capture him." Batman droned.

"Neither have you." Cyborg retorted.

Spock cleared his throat. "I have analyzed the Tower's security system and have calculated that it is 99.7853% impervious to attacks from the technology Slade possesses." He calmly announced.

"You'll be safer in the Watchtower." Superman spoke.

"Has Slade ever attempted to breach the Watchtower?"

"Never, he wouldn't dare." A red clad man who Raven later told him was The Flash, a speedster.

Spock observed the rest of the visiting delegation. There was a winged woman, another woman who wore what looked like a golden bustier and who had a golden lasso at her side. There was also a green alien and a women who wore a top hat and fishnet stockings, who stared menacingly at Raven. He quickly deduced that she was Zatanna.

"Then, with all due respect, there is no way you can be certain that you can offer me more protection than the Titans."

"We could force you to come with us." The Green Lantern, a man named Guy Gardner, said in an arrogant and cocky tone.

"Which would be a poor choice. As you already know, I am from the future. It would be prudent for you to not have any more contact with me to minimize any further timeline pollution."

Batman pondered his words.

"Agreed."

He then looked over at the Galileo.

"But we can help you repair your ship." He added as he nodded at Superman, who walked over to the shuttle and examined one of damaged warp coils.

"I've seen similar technology in the Kryptonian database. I should be able to provide spare parts."

"That would be helpful." Spock replied. "Mr. Cyborg, would you be kind enough to supply them with the same list we gave to Hal Jordan?"

Cyborg sighed. "Yeah, I can do that."

"We'll get the parts to you as soon as we can. The sooner Mr. Spock returns to his timeline, the better. And be careful. Slade is cunning and dangerous." Batman added before returning to the Javelin. The other Leaguers followed him. Before boarding, Zatanna gave Raven a glare and made the "I'm watching you" gesture. The gantry then closed and the Javelin departed.

Spock could tell that Robin was upset, though he quickly composed himself.

"Thanks for sticking with us."

"Everything I said was true. There was no favoritism involved in my decision. I will say that I was concerned that the so called Justice League was going to take me by force."

"They would have have had to do the getting the past us." Starfire snarled as she formed a star bolt in her hand.

"Your devotion to me is commendable, though irrational."

"You are wrong, we are the family." She added.

"We are only certain that I am a distant relative of Robin."

"Dude, we're all family. We're Titans." The changeling blurted. Spock recognized the human tribalism. It was nothing new to him as he had observed it for years in Starfleet, though to see the Tamaranian, who was not human, feel that way as well, was interesting, though not surprising as most Alpha quadrant races displayed similar tribal instincts. The others quickly agreed with the green one.

"I am honored to receive such consideration."

 _ **-(-)-**_

 _Later, in the evening after dinner …_

Spock was in his quarters, pondering all that had recently happened. The Justice League was correct about Slade wanting to capture him. Spock checked his Phaser and after some deliberation set it to the kill setting. He was unsure that it would actually kill Slade, but decided to not set it to the disintegration setting unless it became imperative.

Spock also knew that his presence placed the Titans in danger, though this was something that was normal for them. He had no idea about how long he would have to wait for the promised spare parts to be supplied. It was possible that the Kryptonian would be unable to supply them and that he would have to wait for the mysterious Guardians to deliver them.

Spock spoke with Robin before dinner about the threat level Slade would cause. It was higher than he had already estimated, and it was certain that given enough time, Slade would attack. And then there was the timeline. Spock knew that for better or for worse, he had already affected the Titans timeline. But there was a very serious problem.

"Grandfather Richard" had yet to sire any offspring. Were he to perish before doing so meant that Spock would never be born, and the impact to the timeline would be profound, possibly affecting the future of the Federation and the entire Alpha Quadrant.

Spock had no knowledge from the future about Slade. All he knew was that he appeared to be an augment, and a dangerous one too. One that threatened the future.

He turned on the primitive computer console in his room and logged into the Titans mainframe. It ran a version of an ancient operating system known as "UNIX" which meant it would have a built in programming language called "Java". Spock learned about them in an optional class at Starfleet Academy called "History of Computing".

Robin told Spock that he and Cyborg were unable to track down where Slade's secret hideout was located. That they used all sorts of algorithms but always came up empty handed.

Spock opened a terminal window in the console and began to type.


	9. Chapter 9

The Titans mainframe was state of the art. It had 100 Sparc cores and a terabyte of primary memory. Of course, compared to the duotronic computers on the Enterprise or the Galileo it was an ancient relic, the equivalent of an abacus. Unfortunately the computers on the Galileo were damaged in the crash, so the Titans Sparc Supercluster would have to do. This of course meant that there wasn't a voice interface nor an AI that could interpret Spock's requests. He would have to encode his search algorithms the old fashioned way, using an ancient programming language that was deader in the 23rd century than Latin.

Spock worked methodically as he coded his algorithms, tying them into Cyborg's database. It was a task that would have taken an average human programmer months to complete, but he was able to complete the task in under 2 hours. After reviewing his code for any logic errors, of which he found none, he started the program. He estimated that it it would take 39 hours, 27 minutes and 14 seconds, with a margin of error of 3.73457 seconds, to complete its run.

As Spock rose from his chair the Titans crime alert klaxons began to blare. The door to his room slid open and Robin poked his head inside.

"It's Plasmus and Cinderblock! Stay here, we'll be back soon."

Spock nodded his understanding and Robin took off. Spock returned to his console and using a search engine looked up the two villains Robin had just mentioned.

"Beings made of sewage and concrete … fascinating."

 _ **-(-)-**_

Spock remained at his console, reading historical information that had been lost during the yet to happen world war. He wondered how the Titans would fare during the coming global conflict. He had heard apocryphal stories about Richard and Kori from his mother, but there was no way to know how accurate they were. If they were true then they would survive the war. As for Raven, Garfield and Victor, he had no information of any sort, other than the picture his mother showed him before he was sucked into the wormhole. There was no way of knowing if any of them would survive the war. There were no postwar records of them or of anyone who vaguely resembled the three. It was possible that after the war that Raven would return to Azarath, possibly taking Garfield with her. He also found a strange story in the mainframe about a woman named Sarasim, a prehistoric woman who was allegedly a romantic interest of Victor's. In any case, he didn't know what was going to happen, and perhaps that was for the best.

As Spock continued to read his console trilled, indicating that there was an incoming message from one of the Titans. He flipped a switch. Robin's face appeared on the console.

"Spock here."

"Mr. Spock, I need you to prepare the infirmary for Beast Boy, he's severely injured. Do you remember the protocols Cyborg taught you?"

The day before Cyborg had given Spock a quick run down of the infirmary's equipment and supplies.

"Affirmative. Are there any special instructions?"

Cyborg's face appeared on the screen.

"We're gonna need some of B's blood, at least 5 packets. Hurry, we're on our way back now."

"The infirmary will be ready upon your arrival. Spock out."

The Vulcan quickly headed to the Tower's hospital wing. While he often quarreled with Doctor McCoy, he respected his medical skills and caught himself wishing that the doctor, along with his 23rd century sick bay, could be present to treat the changeling, though he would probably complain and say "Dammit, Spock, I'm a Doctor, not a Veterinarian", while he saved Beast Boy's life.

Unfortunately, all that was available was medical technology from the early 21st century, plus Raven's inexplicable and tricorder defying healing abilities.

As soon as Spock finished preparing the med station his sensitive ears heard a lout clattering in the hallway. He left the infirmary's door open on purpose and the Titans burst through the entryway. Cyborg entered first, carrying the changeling, whose left arm had already been immobilized with a splint. He also wore a neck brace and was covered in blood. Raven followed next, her face blank as always, but he notice a very slight tremble in her exposed legs. Robin came in next, looking grim faced followed by Kori who was bawling.

He stepped away from the med station, where Cyborg deposited the unconscious changeling's body. Raven ran to his side and laid her hands on him, and the blue glow appeared. Cyborg gently pushed her back.

"Hold on, I gotta get some blood into him first. Once that's done and I get some dopamine pumped into him, he's all yours."

Raven stepped back. Her mask fell and Spock saw the grief and fear on her face. He quickly deduced that the changeling's injuries were more severe than usual. Cyborg worked with amazing efficiency. When he first met the Titans, Spock misjudged them, thinking that they were undisciplined juveniles. What he was seeing at the moment was that they were a well trained team, and that when it mattered they could be as serious and focused as any Vulcan.

"I'm done, little lady, you can take over now."

Once again, Raven laid her small gray hands on Garfield's torso and the glowing blue light appeared. Spock had his tricorder with him, and while it couldn't read Ravens healing light, it could read the changeling's life signs.

"He is showing signs of improvement … vascular system is stabilizing … blood oxygen levels approaching normal … synaptic activity improving ..."

Spock saw beads of sweat forming on Raven's brow, and she bit her lower lip as she concentrated. While his tricorder couldn't see her magic, it could see that she was being physically stressed and drained by whatever she was doing."

"Miss Raven, your blood pressure is 182 over 117, I recommend that you desist in your actions."

"Just a little more." She replied between clenched teeth.

"Miss Raven, if you persist, you will harm yourself."

"I'm half demon … I can handle it."

"Garfield's life signs are now stable, there is no point in continuing."

Raven stepped back, her blue light evaporated as she withdrew her hands. Her eyes rolled up and she collapsed, falling backward. Starfire, who was right behind her, caught her before she hit the floor. She carried the sorceress over to her own med station, quickly applying an IV to her friend. She then knelt over Raven who opened her eyes and slowly blinked.

"Your beloved is safe; rest, dear friend. All will be well."

Raven closed her eyes and fell asleep. Starfire caressed her forehead. She then walked over to Beast Boy's station and also caressed him.

"Your friends are safe." Spock remarked as he turned off his tricorder. I must say that I am impressed with Miss Raven's healing abilities. Garfield had several internal injuries, which she was able to heal."

"Raven is a very special person. I know she can appear to be the cold and indifferent, but I know that she cares very much about us."

"Especially for young Mr, Logan." He remarked. "She was placing herself in peril during her healing process. She could have had an aneurysm."

"Raven is correct in that she is more resilient than an ordinary human, but even if she was not, Beast Boy is her heart mate. She would do anything to save him."

Spock nodded his understanding.

 _ **-(-)-**_

 _Several hours later …_

Raven woke up, slowly blinking her eyes, feeling disoriented. The room was dark, meaning it was nighttime. She heard the steady beep of an electrocardiograph and she quickly recalled what had happened. She sat up and groaned, as her whole body felt stiff and sore. Of course it would, she nearly killed herself trying to heal Garfield's many injuries.

The mission was an unmitigated disaster. Not only did Cinderblock almost turn Beast Boy into ground beef, but he and Plasmus escaped in what could only be described as a comedy of errors by the Titans. It was one of their worst performances of all time, and Garfield paid the price as he was caught off guard by the villains.

Raven didn't want to think about it, especially since Robin would read the whole team the riot act for the clusterfrack they all helped happen. But there was something about the the two villains that seemed wrong. They were too competent, they could almost predict the Titans every move, which meant one thing …

"Slade" she whispered to herself as she looked over at Beast Boy's med station. To her surprise he was awake and looking at her.

"Yeah, that's what I think too." He whispered.

Raven got up and walked over to him. Her legs felt rubbery. She had never done a healing job like this one, and despite her bravado about being able to "handle it" she realized that Spock was right, had she persevered any longer she might have died herself.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I've been worse."

"No, you haven't. You lost almost half your blood, broke your arm, cracked a vertebrae in your neck, your spleen ruptured and you had internal bleeding in several places."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah." She replied as sheclosed her eyes. "Don't ever do that again … if I lost you …"

She turned away, fighting back the tears welling in her eyes.

"I'll be more careful, I promise."

She kept her back to him.

"Rave?"

She quickly turned around and locked lips with him. After a blissful eternity they separated.

"You'd better be more careful." She growled before resuming their smoochfest.

Spock watched through the window in the door, before discretely walking away. He came to check on them. Seeing them engaging in human affection exchange told him that both were recovering. He estimated that there was a probability of 98.79% that Cyborg would discharge them in the morning and a 79.23% chance that they would discharge themselves within several minutes. As he walked back to the common room he attempted to calculate the probability of their returning to their room and engaging in coitus. He quickly concluded that he lacked sufficient data to make an accurate estimate and simply concluded that it was greater that 62%. There were some aspects of human behavior he did not fully grasp, and their insatiable desire to mate was one of those aspects.

The common room doors opened and he entered. The lights were dimmed and only Robin was present, drinking coffee as he reviewed the disastrous encounter on his laptop computer.

"Raven and Garfield are awake."

Robin looked up. "Good."

"If you wish to talk with them, you should go now."

"I know, they're gonna discharge themselves. It's OK, I'll talk with them in the morning."

Spock sat down next to his ancestor. While Robin was indeed a human, chock full of emotions he didn't always try to hide or control, Spock was nonetheless impressed with the self discipline he displayed.

"I have been analyzing past encounters between your team and these super villains, as you call them."

"If you're going to say that today they were different, then I fully agree."

"I have also calculated that there is a 99.785% probability that Slade orchestrated this encounter."

Robin looked up from his computer. "I came to the same conclusion, without your statistical precision."

"So, you are saying that you reached this conclusion without the aid of mathematical analysis?"

"Yeah, it was a pretty strong hunch."

As a younger Starfleet officer Spock felt a great deal of skepticism towards what humans called 'intuition', that is until he met a certain James Tiberius Kirk. Spock often speculated that humans actually did perform analysis at a subconscious level, and called it intuition. He couldn't prove it though, at least not yet. Once he could, he would submit a paper to the Daystrom Institute.

"A hunch?" Spock asked.

"It fits Slade's past actions. He likes to stay a step ahead of us."

"And thus catch you unprepared?"

Robin sighed. "Yeah … sometimes I wonder if we'll ever catch him … if only I could figure out where his lair is, but I always hit dead ends."

"Perhaps you will be successful in the future."

"I'll never stop trying."

Spock rose from his chair.

"It is late, I will take my leave."

Robin nodded. "Good night, Spock."

"Good night." He replied before walking out the door.

As Spock walked back to his room he performed some mental calculations.

There was roughly a 67% percent chance that the Titans would eventually catch and imprison Slade. But there was also a 43% probability that Slade would kill either Grandfather Richard or Grandmother Kori before he was caught.

Something would have to be done about that.


	10. Chapter 10

_The next morning …_

After performing his morning meditations and grooming himself, Spock checked the program he left running on the Titans' mainframe. It was still running and appeared to be on schedule to complete by tomorrow morning. Spock could have sped up the process by using more cores on the mainframe, but concluded that Cyborg might notice that and for the time being he preferred that the Titans not be aware of his research.

He headed out to the common room. Almost a month had passed since he arrived and he found himself becoming accustomed to sharing a roof with his distant ancestors. And even if Starfire turned out to not be a true ancestor, being able to meet and study an actual Tamaranian, who in his own time frame were an extinct race, was intellectually stimulating.

The sliding door opened and Spock entered the room. It was precisely 7:23 AM, the same time he always arrived in the room. As expected, Robin and Starfire were training in the gym, Raven was in her room meditating, Cyborg still in his charging station and Beast Boy was sitting on the couch, running a crude simulation on a primitive computer he called a "GameStation".

Without looking back Gar shouted. "Vegan breakfast is in the frying pan on the stove"

Beast Boy would always make enough breakfast for the two of them, as he was delighted to have another vegetarian in the house. The only two things that varied each morning were what he would make (today it was scrambled tofu eggs, tofu bacon, and hash browns). Spock pondered on why vegetarian humans would recreate non vegetarian food with vegetarian ingredients. It was illogical.

The other thing that would change every morning was which simulation Garfield would run on the computer. Today it was a simulation that involved non realistic monkeys. Spock thanked Garfield for preparing the meal, and served himself breakfast. As he ate he watched the changeling interact with simulation, which was mostly chaotic, unrealistic and somewhat inane. The Kobayashi Maru simulator it was not.

Spock finished his meal and placed his dish and cutlery in the dishwasher, and as he always did every morning he began to head back to his room.

"Mr. Spock?"

The Vulcan stopped and turned around. "Yes, Mr. Logan?"

Gar chuckled. "I already told you that Mr. Logan is my dad's name. Just call me Gar."

"Yes, Gar. What can I do for you?"

Gar picked up the other game controller and waved it at him. "Wanna play?"

"If by 'play' you mean if I wish to join you in interacting with your simulator, the answer is no."

"What?"

"I do not wish to 'play' with your GameStation."

"Why not?"

"It seems to be pointless waste of time."

"It's not a waste of time …. dude … don't you Vulcans like to have fun?"

"I find satisfaction in intellectually stimulating activities."

Gar snickered. "Rave used to say stuff like that, until I taught her how to have fun."

Spock arched an eyebrow. "And I presume that you believe that you can teach me how to have 'fun', correct?"

"I know I can teach you." He waved the spare controller at the Vulcan. "Sit down and I'll show how to play the game."

 _About 30 minutes later …_

Raven had completed her morning meditation and as she did every morning she was heading to the common room to prepare her own breakfast. As the doors opened she heard her boyfriend's agitated voice.

"I didn't know it was possible to get a score that high. Dude! I just taught you how to play! How did you do it?"

Raven surveyed the scene on the couch. Spock looked as dispassionate as ever, while Gar looked utterly agitated.

"It is quite simple. I analyzed the attack patterns the monkeys utilize and created effective counter measures based on the probability of which pattern they are most likely to use in a given scenario. Whoever programmed this simulation did not create good algorithms."

Gar stopped playing. "You mean you used math to beat the monkeys?"

"Effectively, yes."

Gar dropped his controller and leaned his head back. "Dude! You just ruined fun!"

Raven burst out laughing. Gar turned and glared at her.

"It's not funny, Rave!"

Still laughing, she replied. "Oh, it's very funny."

"Didn't you hear what I said? He ruined fun!"

"No, he only ruined Mega Monkeys, which is fine with me. You spend too much time playing video games. It rots your brain."

"Too much time? What am I supposed to do with my spare time?"

Raven crossed her arms, her mirthful expression now gone. "Well, you could enroll in that online degree program in zoology I've been suggesting over and over to you."

"You really want me to go to school? I thought you loved me."

"Miss Raven is correct. A baccalaureate degree in zoology would help you be a better changeling. An advanced degree would be even better."

She turned to the Vulcan. "A very logical assertion, Mr. Spock."

"Of course, I would never suggest something illogical."

Gar sighed. In his mind he could hear Starfire's first comment about Vulcans: "They are the strange."

At the moment the other 3 Titans entered the room, with Robin leading the way.

"Good, the two of you look recovered. Now that we're all together we need to talk about what happened yesterday. It's very obvious that ..."

Cyborg shoved Robin aside as he pointed at the screen, which announced that Spock was the winner with a score of 10,648,123. The tin man became slack jawed before recovering his composure.

"Spock, did you really break the 10 million point mark? My best score is only 6 million."

"I did not engage in any subterfuge, if that is what you are asking."

"But that isn't possible. How did you score that many points?"

"It was quite simple. I discovered that if you destroy two of the 'bosses' with a single shot, you get a 1 million point bonus."

"But that isn't possible. Believe me, I've tried."

"Actually, it is quite easy. All you have to do is ..."

"No, don't tell me. I want to figure it out on my own!"

Robin, who looked mildly cross, cleared his throat. "Can we get back to the mission?"

Cyborg murmured his apology. Robin motioned to everyone to take a seat at the table.

"We were caught off guard by Plasmus and Cinderblock. As we have long known they aren't the sharpest knives in the drawer, they rely far more on brute strength than strategy or tactics. Except that wasn't the case yesterday."

Robin tapped on a datapad and a hologram appeared on the table, showing a portion of the fight on a repeating loop.

"Slade was controlling them." Gar interjected.

"Yes, it's pretty obvious." Raven added.

Robin crossed his arms. "Slade doesn't like to work with other villains, but he has done it before."

"Which means Terra might be back." Raven growled. Spock recalled learning about Terra in his mind meld with the changeling.

"I take that this Terra is an adversary." Spock remarked.

"Was, she redeemed herself." Robin replied.

"That was a long time ago, we shouldn't assume that's still true. I still haven't forgotten that she tried to drown me."

"She tried to kill all of us. It's possible that Terra could be in league with Slade again. We'll keep an eye out for her. Titans, yesterday's mission shows that Slade is actually targeting us, and he lured us into a trap. We won't let that happen again. I'm preparing a strategy so this won't happen. We'll meet after lunch to review it. The rest of the morning is free time."

Robin got up and left with Starfire. Cyborg followed them out, saying he would be working on the T-Car. Before Raven and Gar could leave, Spock cleared his throat.

"Could you tell me more about this Terra that Robin mentioned?"

"She's a traitor." Raven said with a hint of tension in her voice.

"So, she used to be a Teen Titan?"

"She was a plant, a liar and a spy for Slade. She was never one of us." Raven snapped.

"Does she have any special abilities?"

"She can manipulate earth and rocks using only her will power. She's also a highly skilled martial artist, trained by Slade."

Spock nodded and looked at Gar. "She used to be a romantic interest of yours, correct?"

Spock noticed that Raven slightly tensed up, while the changeling hemmed and hawed.

"Not exactly." Raven replied. "She only pretended to be, to gain Gar's confidence."

"So, if I may ask, were you physically intimate with her as well?"

Gar shook his head. "I never even kissed her." Spock noticed a faint smile appear on Raven's face. He wondered how humans coped with the destructive emotion known as jealousy.

"I see. Can you tell me more about her abilities?"

"I can give you dossiers on her and Slade. We also have video footage." Raven replied as she stepped to the main console in the room, and began to type. The giant TV switched from the video game and began to show footage that Cyborg had recorded of the geomancer. Spock watched, making a tent with his fingers. There was over 20 minutes of video. Once it completed he spoke.

"Thank you, this is has been informative. Are there any other villains Slade might associate with?

"Slade likes to work alone." Gar chimed in. "Most villains don't work with others … well, except for the Brotherhood of Evil."

"The Brotherhood of Evil?"

Raven resumed typing. "I just sent you their dossier."

 _ **-(-)-**_

Spock spent the rest of day studying the dossiers Raven sent to him. He then used a search engine to find more information on Slade and Terra, though he didn't find anything beyond what was in the Titans dossiers that wasn't more than speculation and conjecture. For someone who posed such a great threat to world security, there was precious little information about the man.

One item of speculation that caught Spock's eye was the theory that Slade was an alias for a former villain who vanished years before: Deathstroke the Terminator. Unlike Slade, Deathstroke was an assassin for hire, who was content to collect hefty fees in exchange for murdering prominent and well protected people. He had never shown any interest in world domination. The two villains were one eyed and wore similar masks, though Deathstroke's mask was made of cloth and Slade's mask was solid. Intrigued by the coincidences he found, he continued his research. After hacking into military databases, he learned that Deathstroke's real name was Slade Wilson, a military officer who volunteered for experiments to create a 'super soldier', and who later defected from the military. Upon learning this information Spock estimated that there was an 87.93% chance that Slade and Deathstroke were one and the same. If true it would confirm that Slade was an augment, though his enhancements were not achieved via genetic manipulation. Noonian Singh Khan and his ilk were unrelated to Slade.

Spock meditated in lieu of sleep, and completed his meditations just as his program completed its analysis. Spock read the results, which he immediately deleted along with the program.

It was 5 AM and the Titans would all be asleep. He opened a drawer in his desk and retrieved his phaser. He approached his door and and pressed the open button.

And found Raven and Gar waiting for him.

"You know where Slade is, don;t you?" She announced in her gravelly monotone.

"If you think you're going without us … then you're being illogical". Gar said with a smirk on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

This was most inopportune. He wanted to leave the Tower, under the cover of darkness, anonymously. Doing so maximized the probability of success. He did not factor in taking Raven and Beast Boy with him. It would partially nullify his strategy. He briefly pondered applying the nect pinch to both of them at the same time, but quickly estimated that the chance of success was less than 10%. He would have to change his original plan.

"Yes, I know where to find Slade. And I have learned something else about him: He's Deathstroke the Terminator, or to be more accurate, he used to be."

The Chromatically Challenged Couple were unable to conceal their surprise.

"Dude, no way, everyone knows that Deathstroke died in a crash."

"Yet his body was never found."

"Human remains were found in the wreckage." Raven retorted.

"And they were never positively identified. I believe that the only person aboard the private jet was William Randolph Wintergreen, Deathstroke's confidant, and that his airplane was sabotaged by the CIA, who thought Deathstoke would be on board as well. I am confident that he was not on board and that after the incident he chose to disappear and reinvent himself as Slade. I also believe that the purpose of his quest for world domination is to avenge Wintergreen's assassination."

The two Titans appeared utterly stunned.

"Dude, Robin's been trying to figure out who Slade is for years."

"Not to mention the Justice League." Raven added. "If what you're saying is true, we should get the others to join us."

"No, we should not." Spock calmly replied.

"But why?" Beast Boy asked in an impatient tone. "If he's really Deathstroke, then we'll need all the help we can get."

Precious time was being lost. Spock quickly decided to let the two join him on his mission.

"Because I have determined that there is a high probability that Slade will kill either Robin or Starfire before they have offspring. If that comes to pass, the timeline will be damaged in ways even I cannot estimate. It's possible that the Federation might never be founded, or something even worse. They cannot join us on this mission."

Raven's eyes widened. "You were going on a suicide mission."

"While it is not the desired outcome, it is highly probable that I will perish on this mission. Your presence diminishes that probability, but it also increases the chances of your perishing substantially."

"How about asking Chrome Dome to join us?"

"Negative, his presence won't enhance our chance at success, but he too could perish … you need not join me. The truth is that even with your assistance we will most likely fail and perish."

Gar puffed his chest out. "Forget it, dude, we're Titans, doing the impossible is our thing."

"I still think we should get the others." Raven remarked.

"As I already said, that is not an acceptable option. I am leaving now, join me if you wish. The choice is yours."

Raven frowned. "Robin will be very angry with us."

"Especially if we get killed."

"Very funny, Gar … anyway, I'm in."

"Me too."

"Then we must leave now."

 _ **-(-)-**_

Spock tweaked the knobs on his tricorder while Raven's flying disk streaked across the nighttime sky, the moon barely gave its presence away.

"Set your heading to 275 degrees." He told Raven.

"I don't have compass on me." She tersely replied.

Spock pointed in the direction. "That way."

Beast Boy shivered in the predawn chill while Raven changed direction. He could tell by the location of a few landmarks, the bay bridge, the Tower, and a few other structures where they were going: the Badlands, the desert canyon where they first met Terra.

"Spock, are you sure Slade's lair is in the canyons? Robin said that no way was he there."

"I am certain. That area has an extensive network of caves, a perfect place for him to hide. There are geothermal springs which could power turbine generators without creating any form of unnatural exhaust that would give away his location. There are many different ore deposits he could mine to use in the construction of his androids. In addition to that ..."

"It's OK, we believe you." Raven muttered.

Spock subtly nodded as he continued to fiddle with his tricorder. Soon the entered the desert canyon. They flew over the remains of the giant scorpion that Terra killed when they first met her. Gar frowned when he saw it. Raven noticed and took his hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Don't think about her, she's in the past." She whispered.

"I know, it's just that sometimes the bad memories are the hardest ones to forget."

"If anyone should know about that, it's me."

They came to a junction in the canyon, with split into three smaller ravines.

"Take the left one." Spock instructed Raven.

Raven slowed down and guided her disk to the left.

"Please land 340 meters ahead."

Raven was about to say that she didn't have a way to measure 340 meters when Spock pointed at the location where he wanted them to land.

 _ **-(-)-**_

Slade sat in a large chair in front of several screens. The images on them were mostly dark, but computer algorithms were able to enhance them somewhat.

"Interesting … definitely Raven, the disk gives her away, and two companions. One will be the green idiot, but the other … too tall to be Robin and too lean to be Cyborg. The Tamaranian would fly on her own. Did they bring their pointy eared alien friend with them?"

"Why didn't you install real cameras, Slade? If you did we could actually see who it is."

"For a very simple reason, Terra. An electronic camera could be detected via sensors, and I know that our mysterious Mr. Spock has some very sensitive scanners. By using lenses and fiber optics I can see almost as well, without betraying our presence."

"Well, it didn't work, they're here anyway. Why didn't the others come too?"

"A good question, my young apprentice. We will soon find out."

Terra crossed her arms. "I don't want him to get hurt."

"We already discussed this. If he is willing to join us, he won't be harmed. Using whatever means you wish to convince or manipulate him."

"Manipulate him?"

Slade turned to face the blond. "Sex often works with young men, plus that is what you desire, it it not?"

Terra balled her fists. "I love him. But you wouldn't understand that, would you?"

"I understand, more than you could ever imagine."

Terra looked at the screen and saw the silhouette of Raven's cape fluttering as she landed her disk.

"What about her?" She asked.

"Raven is fully expendable, and removing her as a threat will make it easier to capture the true prize, the Vulcan."

"Vulcan? You mean you know what this Spock guy is? I've never heard of Vulcans."

"Neither had I. I paid Sinestro handsomely for providing me any information he could on Spock."

"So what makes Vulcans so special?" She asked.

"At this point in time, nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"Vulcans are just beginning to explore beyond their solar system, Epsilon Eridani. They have no enemies, are pacifists and do not have weapons on their ships."

"OK, so if they're so ordinary, why do you want to capture him?"

"Because he is out of the ordinary. He had an energy weapon with him. Fortunately he had it set to the stun setting when he fired it at me, and I was able to deflect the shot. I also showed Sinestro some photographs I took of his ship. He could not identify it."

"You're kidding? I thought those rings the lanterns wear know everything."

"He is a yellow lantern, so his knowledge is less than the Guardians. But he is very familiar with the Milky Way, and has never seen a ship like Spock's. As to what it means, I have some ideas. But first we have to capture him."

"So what do we do?"

"Divide and conquer, Terra. You know what to do, proceed."

She nodded and walked away.

 _ **-(-)-**_

Spock led them to a cave, pausing at the entrance. He tweaked his tricorder several times before shutting it off.

"This cavern has an unusually high concentration of kemocite, which interferes with my tricorder."

"Kemocite?" Raven asked.

"It is a mineral that is a multiphasic isotope of a radiolytic compound. It is unknown to present day Earth science. My tricorder will be of no use to us once we enter the cave. We must proceed with caution."

"I'll morph into a cat and sneak in ahead to scout it out."

"You be careful." She chastised him.

The changeling morphed into a green tabby and meowing a quick goodbye to Raven, he took off. He stealthily slinked his way through the cave, slipping from shadow to shadow, stopping occasionally to to take a good look at his surroundings.

There was nothing out of the ordinary, it looked like an ordinary cave. There were no wires or cables anywhere that he could see. He continued to explore, until he had covered almost a mile. He didn't know that the caves were so deep in the Bad Lands, but then few dared to explore them as giant scorpions were not the only hazard to be found.

Beast Boy was about to turn around and go back when something caught his eye. Still in cat form he scampered over to the shiny metal object, and his eyes widened when he saw it. He morphed back into his human form and picket it up.

"No freaking way." He muttered to himself as he examined it. It was a butterfly shaped hair barrette. He stared at it, in disbelief.

"Terra?" He muttered to himself.

A shadowy figure lurched out from the shadows. A chloroform laced cloth covered his faced. He struggled but collapsed almost immediately, after which he was dragged back into the shadows.

 _ **-(-)-**_

Raven and Spock followed behind, at a slower pace, to give Beast Boy a chance come back and warn them if he found anything ahead. They walked quietly until she broke the silence with a whisper.

"He should have been back by now."

"Agreed." Spock replied.

Raven pulled out her communicator. There was no signal. She frowned as she put it away,

"I'm getting worried."

"Worrying will not help him nor keep him safe."

"I know that, but I can't control it."

"Actually, I think you are. From my observations, humans have a difficult time controlling the feelings they have for their romantic partners."

"That sounds so clinical. Mr. Spock, do Vulcans feel love?"

"We do, but we suppress it, along with all other emotions. It is Surak's way."

"I used to think that way."

"But now you do not?"

"Correct … my powers are tied to my emotions. To control my powers I have to control my emotions. And I used to control my emotions to the point of suppressing them. But I don't do that anymore. And since I stopped doing that, I experience happiness."

"I experienced happiness once." Spock replied in a dispassionate tone.

She was about to ask him why he stopped when something caught her eye.

"Look!" She said as she pointed at the ground.

Spock nodded. "It appears as if someone was dragged away from this spot."

Raven lit her flashlight to get a better look.

"Those are Gar's shoe prints. He morphed back into his human form. Why did he do that?"

"And was dragged to this wall. Unfortunately my tricorder remains non-operational." He said as he began to examine the wall with his hands. "The does not appear to be an opening. I cannot explain how Garfield vanished."

Spock saw Raven's jaw tremble.

"Raven, is something wrong?"

"Terra's back."


	12. Chapter 12

Beast Boy groaned, but did not open his eyes.

"Wake up, sleepy head."

The changeling stirred, but his his eyes remained shut.

"Beast Boy!"

He was laying in a bed, and rolled over, burying his face into the pillow. A hand shook his shoulder. "Come on, wake up."

With his face still buried in the pillow, he responded. "Five more minutes."

Terra shook him even harder. He finally rolled onto his back. He squinted as he looked at Terra. He was partially blinded by a light on the ceiling and raised his hand to shield his eyes from its glare.

"Raven?"

The blond frowned. "She's not here."

The changeling sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes, before staring incredulously.

"Terra?"

"Yeah, it's me." She smiled. "I'm back."

He turned and sat on the edge of the bed, with his feet on the floor. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"What happened? I was in the cave … and I found your barrette."

She sat down next to him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and beamed happily.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to get you out of that cave."

"What?" He paused. "Terra, where have you been? It's been over three years since … you died … Terra, was that you at the school?"

She pursed her lips while she nodded. "Yeah, that was me."

He looked lost for words, and only one that came out of his mouth: "Why?"

"I'm sorry … there's no excuse for what I did."

"You pretended that you didn't know me. That you were someone else."

"I know … I'm sorry, I was in a really bad place at the time."

"And then after the semester ended, you disappeared. No one knew what happened to to you. Your classmates had no idea."

"I know … I'm sorry … I ..."

He frowned at her. "You keep saying that. How about you tell me why?"

She looked away from him. He saw her lower lip tremble. He got up and walked around the room. It was well appointed, and he saw a photograph in a frame of him and the geomancer on a desk.

"Is this your room?"

She nodded. He then spun around to face her, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

"This is Slade's lair … you're working for him, again."

She got up. "No. I'm not, though he thinks I am."

He crossed his arms. "Right … he's so easy to fool. He's probably waiting outside that door."

She shook her head. "No, he's not."

"Don't lie to me, Terra."

"No, really; he wants to capture that Spock guy. He thinks I captured you to make it easier to capture the alien."

Gar harrumphed. "That won't be easy. Raven's with him."

Terra sighed. "He's going to kill Raven."

"I'd like to see him try." He paused. "Did you capture me to protect me, like you did last time?"

"Yeah, I did."

An exasperated groan escaped his lips. "So, you're saying that after leaving me high and dry for years that you've come back and you want us to get back together, not that we ever were really together, and pickup as if nothing happened."

"Uh, I uh, I guess so … BB, we were together."

He stepped up to her, so they were eye to eye.

"Things change. Or have you forgotten about that?"

He saw a hint of panic on her face. "That was a mistake … I should have come back to you then."

"REALLY!? A mistake? You think so?"

"I was really messed up BB, and I know I hurt you, and I want to make it up to you."

The expression on his face sent a chill down her spine. He looked utterly indifferent to her. Anger, she could handle that, but indifference, that scared her.

"Things change." He replied in a deadpan.

"I don't understand. What do you mean? … BB, I'll do anything you want, and I mean anything. Please forgive me and take me back."

"I don't want to take you back, because I'm with someone else now."

"You are? Who?"

"It's none of your business."

Terra's eyes grew wide.

"No, not with her. That's impossible … horrible."

"What are you talking about?"

Terra slowly backed away from him. "You're … with Raven?"

"What's it to you?"

Terra raised her hands apologetically. "I get it, you were hurt and she felt sorry for you. Forget about her, it's time you had a real girlfriend."

"She is my real girlfriend … and she's more than that."

"More?" She said as her expression turned to shock. "No … it can't be … you're sleeping with her … you're having sex with that creepy witch hag."

"Like I already said, it's none of your business."

Terra pointed at him. "You're … you're going to marry her."

Gar walked to the door and turned the handle. It was locked.

"So, I'm you're prisoner? And Slade isn't behind everything?"

"He isn't."

He jiggled the still locked door handle. "I have to go. Open it."

The lock clicked and the door opened. Gar stepped back when he saw who it was.

"You aren't going anywhere, Logan."

Gar balled his fists. "Slade, if you hurt Raven ..." He then glared at Terra "You don't work for him, huh?"

Terra stretched her arms out. Her eyes glowed a bright yellow and she screamed. A wall popped out of the floor, separating them from Slade. At the same time a tunnel opened in a wall, she grabbed his hand.

"We need to go, now!" She shouted.

"What about Raven? You said Slade's gonna kill her."

"We'll find her before he does. Now let's get out of here while we can!"

Gar heard the sound of an explosive timer counting down on the other side of the barrier she created.

"Fine, let's get out of here."

He followed her into the tunnel, which closed behind them. A moment later the bomb exploded and the wall keeping Slade out of her room crumbled. Slade charged in with his robots. Seeing that they were gone, he shouted in anger. He saw the portrait with Beast Boy on her desk and smashed it. He then tapped on a wrist communicator and shouted "All robots, head to the cave. Fire at and kill anyone you find there, except for the Vulcan! I want him alive!"

 _ **-(-)-**_

"Terra? Are you certain of this?" Spock asked.

"Absolutely. Terra opened a passageway where the drag marks end."

"I do not see any passage, nor any vestige of one that was closed off."

"She can do it. Plus I can feel her aura."

"You mean a mental imprint left behind?"

Raven also traced her fingers across the rock wall. "She was here, trust me. I'd recognize that traitorous spirit stench anywhere … I found it."

"What precisely did you find?"

Raven stepped back, pointing both her hands at the cavern wall. A blast of dark energy shot out from her hands and a tunnel appeared.

"I found her tunnel. Follow me." She said as she stepped into the tunnel she was boring into solid rock.

"Very impressive. I must presume that this Terra is familiar with your powers, correct?"

Raven froze in her tracks. "You're right … we could be walking into a trap."

Spock turned and looked back into the cave. Raven was about to ask him what it was when she heard it: the sound of metallic feet clattering in the cavern floor: Sladebots were coming.

"Can you burrow in any direction?" He asked.

"I'm on it, I won't follow Terra's tunnel, but unlike her I can't close it behind us."

"That won't be a problem, you may proceed."

Raven resumed digging and Spock followed her in. The Sladebot's clatter grew louder and they reached the entrance to Raven's tunnel and began to file in.

"I can't dig any faster … they're going to catch us." She shouted.

Spock pulled his phaser out as set it to the highest power setting. He then fired over the approaching Sladebots heads, aiming for the ceiling. The phaser made its signature high frequency sound as the beam hit the ceiling, which collapsed, crushing the robots as it fell.

Slade was outside of the tunnel, staring stoically at the cave in. More robots arrived and they began to unbury the collapsed tunnel, but Slade quickly desisted and called them off, knowing they would never catch up with the pair. He then led them back to his lair.

Meanwhile, in the tunnel, Raven stopped to catch her breath.

"So, where are we going?" She asked as she panted.

"A good question. Garfield said that you can open portals. Just where would such a portal take us? If we were to materialized inside solid rock we would perish instantly."

"Portals always lead into open space. If I conjure one without a target, it will find the nearest open space."

"So, either the cavern, or Slade's secret base."

She nodded. "Correct."

"You seemed fatigued. Are you able to do it?"

"I can … just give me a moment." She panted as she leaned over, her hands on her knees.

"Of course, we can wait while you recover your strength."

"It won't be long. Just a minute or two." She replied,

Spock nodded, the looked at the wall quizzically. He leaned against it and pressed his ear against its surface.

"What is it?"

"I hear the sound of burrowing, but it does not sound like a machine."

Her eyes widened and she raised her arms, conjuring a portal.

"Come on, before they get away."

Spock was about to ask who was going to get away when Raven stepped into the portal. He set his phaser to stun, and followed her in.


	13. Chapter 13

Dear readers,

As many of you already know, the viewership in the Teen Titans section of this website has dropped, an unfortunate reflection on the fandom overall. To give you an idea I have several one shots that have several times more views than this entire multi-chapter story. It's sad, but it's the way it is.

I read the other day that only about 20 thousand copies of the "Teen Titans Go! Vs. Teen Titans" DVD have sold, which makes it Warner Brothers/DC's worst selling DVD ever, by far (most animated movies sell a few hundred thousand copies). What I'm getting at is that the fandom is in really bad shape. This of course means that there will never be a sixth season of Teen Titans, contrary to promises made in the past few years by Greg Cipes and Tara Strong, who seem to have quietly stopped making such promises. I think that this movie is the last time the "OG" Teen Titans will be animated.

Anyway, I do have a few unfinished fan fics here, and it is my goal to finish them; but I do not plan on starting any new ones. If there are any stories in particular you would like me to finish first, please let me know.

I will update this story on the weekend, as I have been for the past few weeks.

Your friend,

TheForce


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as Spock stepped into Raven's portal he knew that it wasn't a mere doorway. First he felt an incredible chill run though his body, as if he had been suddenly submerged into a freezing pool of arctic water. He also felt weightless and saw the cosmos around him, as if he was floating in interstellar space, without the deadly side effects of cosmic rays or a vacuum. He quickly checked his tricorder, but as he had learned to expect when it came to the gray woman's abilities, it reported nothing. Before he could adjust its settings he found himself inside another tunnel.

An interesting sight greeted him.

The first thing he noticed was the blond woman, whom he quickly identified as "Terra". Her outfit, a form fitting unitard, didn't match any of the outfits she wore in the videos of her had seen. She was older, with a more mature figure. She also was facing Raven, striking a menacing pose, and her eyes glowed a bright yellow.

He trained his tricorder on her and found that she was channeling vast amounts of raw energy, which she was somehow drawing directly from the Earth itself.

Spock could only see Raven's back. She too was in a threatening stance, her fists balled and the muscles in her legs rippling in anticipation. In between the two was the green changeling, who was making a futile attempt to defuse the situation.

"Hey Rave, look who I bumped into." He gestured at Terra, looking very uneasy.

The sorceress shoved him aside as she charged towards Terra. He morphed into an armadillo before hitting the wall, after which he scurried to the Vulcan. He resumed his human form.

"Come on, ladies, we can be civilized about this, right?"

"Stay out of it!" The two women shouted.

Raven continued to approach the blond. "What is your problem? You dump him and break his heart, twice. Have you come back to do it again?"

"He was mine first!" Terra growled. "You made him hate me."

"You did that yourself! You drove him away."

"You stole him from me."

"He was never yours! You forsaked him twice."

"If you think he's yours, witch, you're crazy. He could never love a monster like you."

"I never dumped him like you did."

Terra clenched her fists. A vein throbbed on her forehead.

"I had my reasons." She shouted. "But you wouldn't understand. And don't kid yourself, he's only your boyfriend because you're a slut who puts out."

Raven glared at Beast Boy. "You told her we're sleeping together?"

The green lad sweat dropped. "Uh, she kinda guessed."

"She guessed!?"

"Hey, I did tell her we're gonna get married."

"Nuh uh! I also figured that out!" Terra interjected.

Raven's jaw dropped.

"Gar … you aren't joking … are you?"

"Of course not babe."

"But … you've never asked me."

"I know, I was kinda waiting for the right moment."

Something snapped in Terra's demented mind. Spock had witnessed the entire scene, calmly analyzing it as if he were a psychiatrist. And he immediately recognized the look on the blond's face.

Things were going to get ugly.

Terra lunged at Raven, knocking her over and landing on her. She began to pummel the gray Titan using nothing but her fists. She screamed with each punch she threw.

"He's mine, you damn witch! You can't have him!"

What Terra didn't know was that Robin had made the team, against their very vocal protests, work even more on their martial arts skills, and Raven's skills were very improved. Using a spear strike with her hand, she hit Terra in the neck. The block screamed in pain, and Raven used her distraction to throw her off, after which she leaped to her feet. She was briefly tempted to use her powers, but she saw bits of dirt and other detritus fall from the tunnel's ceiling, threatening a cave in should excess force be used. It didn't matter, she would rather use her two fists to make the geomancer shut up.

The two women continued to fight. Punches and kicks were thrown, jiujitsu throws were exchanged and pretty soon the two women were a mess, their hair a mess, cuts on their faces and with traces of blood all over their bodies.

Spock checked his tricorder and arched his eyebrow. He then drew his phaser … and shot Terra, who collapsed like a rag doll. Raven glared at the Vulcan.

"I had it under control!"

"I agree, I estimate that you had an 87.23% probability of defeating her."

"Dude, why did you shoot Terra?"

"She is unharmed, as to why I stunned her, oxygen levels were dropping quickly. In another 57 seconds we would have begun to asphyxiate. I had to stop the fight … Raven, you can teleport us out of here, correct?"

She nodded. "Yes, I can, And thanks for stopping the fight, it completely slipped my mind that were are in a sealed tunnel. But what about Slade?"

The sound of a muffled explosion reverberated through the cavern, causing dust and other debris to fall from the ceiling.

"I believe that he has abandoned his base and engaged a self destruct. Our mission has failed."

Spock picked Terra up bridal style. "The probability of a cave in is now non trivial. Now would be a good time to leave."

Raven raised her arms and her black hemisphere, with its signature hum, engulfed them and sank into the floor. Her spectral bird emerged from the canyon wall and zoomed back to the Tower just as the sun was rising. It landed on the roof and vanished, leaving them on the roof. Raven opened the rooftop door and they rode the elevator into one of the basement levels.

"Follow me." She instructed Spock.

They reached the detention area and Raven pointed into a cell. Spock carefully placed Terra on a cot, and Raven snapped a power cancellation collar around Terra's neck. As they stepped out of the cell, Beast Boy activated a force field, which was a translucent amber and hummed quietly.

"I believe that Terra requires first aid, as do you." Spock calmly announced.

"She'll live … she can wait for Cyborg."

Spock turned on his tricorder, which made its high pitched whine, and aimed it at Raven.

"What have I told you about scanning me?" She growled in a dangerous tone. Gar marveled at how Spock never seemed to be phased by Raven's scary outbursts.

"Forgive me, I was just verifying that you have no serious internal injuries, and you do not. However ..."

Spock paused.

"However what? Is something wrong with Rave?"

Spock shut off his tricorder and locked eyes with her. "You are in perfect health."

"You said 'however', dude."

"Do both of you really wish to know?"

"Both of us?" Raven asked in an uneasy tone.

"Rave, what's he talking about?"

Raven did something she rarely did in public, she took Garfield's hand and looked him in the eyes.

"I think Mr. Spock is about to tell us that I'm pregnant."

Gar's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, but he said nothing.

"Well, Mr. Spock? Is that what you scanned?"

"Yes, Raven, you are pregnant."

Raven sighed. "I was beginning to wonder … my cycle isn't very regular ..." Her voice trailed off.

"I will go to the gym, where I expect Robin and Starfire are training as they do every morning, and debrief them on what happened."

Gar looked like he was in a daze.

"I will not report on your pregnancy." Spock added. "Perhaps you should go to the infirmary and tend to your injuries."

Without waiting for a reply, Spock left the room. Gar took Raven's hand.

"Your face looks pretty beat up, let's go take care of it."

Raven nodded. "Sure … some medicine should help."

They were walking out of the detention center hand in hand, when Raven suddenly stopped and released his hand. She walked back to Terra's cell. The Geomancer was still unconscious in her cot. Beast Boy saw a grin form on Raven's face.

"Guess what, bitch? I win." She announced in her most monotone deadpan.

She then walked back to him and took his hand.

 _ **-(-)-**_

Raven was looking in a mirror in the infirmary, as she applied medication to the many lacerations on her face.

"Nothing a good healing trance won't fix." She murmured to herself.

Beast Boy was rummaging through the cabinets, also murmuring to himself.

"Gar, what are you looking for? I already found the neosporin."

"There you are, I knew Chrome Dome had one here." He calmly announced as he retrieved a small box. He walked back to Raven and placed it in her hands. She looked quizzically at the box.

"A pregnancy test?" She asked.

"I uh, would like a second opinion."

She examined the box. "It's expiration date was two years ago … Gar, are you OK with our .. news?"

He sat down. "I guess I'm OK, I'm just having a hard time believing it."

"Hormonal contraception isn't 100% effective. It has been known to fail, which in my case isn't really surprising since I'm only half human."

He took her hand. "That's not what I meant."

"What's the matter?"

"I … I can't be a dad."

Her eyes widened. "Gar, do you want me to terminate the pregnancy?"

His body appeared to almost convulse upon hearing her words.

"No way, I'd never ask you to do that."

"Good, because there's no way I would do that … Gar, what's wrong? You know you can tell me."

She saw a small tear drip down his face.

"Rave, how can I be a dad? I'm Beast Boy, the Titans goof ball. What kind if dad will I be?"

She took his hand and squeezed it. "You'll be the best father in the world. Our child is very fortunate."

"But … but … I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I, but we'll figure it out together." She replied,

A small smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, I guess we will." Suddenly another look of panic appeared. "We aren't married!"

"Actually, by the laws of Azarath, we are. You publicly announced our betrothal and I'm pregnant with your child."

"Whoa! So, were like, Mr, and Mrs. already?"

"Well, on Azarath we are. But here in Jump City we'll have to get it regularized."

He chuckled. "Back when we first met, did you ever think the we would, you know, be here?"

"Not in a million years … but not because of you, but because of me."

At that moment Robin, along with Starfire who was closely following him, burst into the infirmary.

"Spock just told me everything! I don't believe it! Going on a clandestine mission against Slade, that was completely irresponsible."

"We're sorry, it was a snap decision, and in hindsight it was the wrong decision."

The Boy Wonder frowned at Raven. "I can't believe that you did this, what have you got to say for yourselves?"

Raven looked at Gar. "May I tell him?"

A huge grin appeared on his face. "Go for it, mama."

"Tell me what? And this had better be good." Robin thundered.

"We're going to have a baby."

Robin appeared to have become catatonic and the room became so silent you could hear the ventilation system humming. That is until a certain Tamaranian broke the silence.

"A BUMGORPH! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BUMGORPH!"

Beast Boy leaned forward. "Uh, Star, it's not your ..."

His mouth was covered in dark energy.

"Gar, let her have this." Raven whispered in his ear.


	15. Chapter 15

While Robin's mask always covered his eyes, it couldn't hide the look of utter disbelief on his face. Starfire flitted around the infirmary, performing aerial pirouettes and shouting joyfully in Tamaranian. Robin shook his head and blinked a few times before refocusing on Raven.

"What did you say?"

The gray woman crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"You heard me. I'm pregnant and Gar is the father."

Robin pointed his right finger at Beast Boy while shaking his head.

"This is one of your pranks. You just made this up so I would forget about you running off to fight Slade without us."

"Dude, we're not making it up. Spock told us after he scanned Rave with his tri-thingy."

Robin saw the pregnancy test in Raven's hand and pointed at it.

"So, you came here to check if he was right?"

She handed the box to Robin, "That was Gar's idea, but the test kit is too old, it could give a false result. I think Spock's tricorder is probably right."

Robin looked at the expiration date on the box before dropping it into a trash bin. He sighed unhappily.

"You can't be pregnant, you're still a teenager."

"We're both nineteen." Gar snapped back at him. "We aren't kids anymore."

The boy wonder rubbed his temples. "How could you let this happen? Didn't you use protection?"

"Do you think we did this on purpose?" She asked in an irritated tone. "We took precautions, just like you do with Starfire. You do know they aren't infallible?"

"Yes, I know … this just great, the press is going to have a field day with this, especially since you aren't married."

Raven gave him a cross look. "We do intend to do something about that. You can go ahead and issue a press release saying we're married. Oh, and thanks for being happy for us."

"Wait … you already are married? Why am I just learning this now?"

She sighed. "Gar proposed to me earlier today. That and being pregnant is grounds for a common law marriage in Azarath, which is good enough for me. I don't want some stressful ceremony where I have to dress ridiculously and go through with all sorts of pomp and circumstance." She droned in her monotone.

Robin raised his hands in a submissive gesture. "Fine, I'll send out a press release saying you're married. I understand, you want this to be low key … you know the press is going to hound you."

"Let them try." She growled.

Starfire was still flying around the room, singing praises to X'Hal, when she swooped down and landed in front of Raven. She hugged her exuberantly.

"We must celebrate this good news!"

"If you insist, Starfire."

 _ **-(-)-**_

Terra slowly woke up. She ached all over and groaned as she slowly sat up in the cot. The lights were dimmed and she blinked a few times before standing up. She groaned as she recognized the Tower's detention center.

"What did that witch do to me? I feel like crap."

Terra noticed the power cancellation collar around her neck and tugged at it, hoping in vain that it wasn't tightly locked. "Dammit." She muttered under her breath.

She approached the force field and pounded on it with her fists. The amber shield did not yield.

"Let me out of here!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs. "You can't keep me here! I didn't do anything! I want to talk to a lawyer!"

She continued to pound on the shield and shout more complaints, which were interspersed with some profanities. Finally, the sliding door to the detention center opened and the Tin Man, who was carrying a first aid kit, entered.

"Well, hello there, rock and roller. You sure changed since the last time I saw you. You're all grown up now."

"Cyborg! Let me out of here." She demanded as she tugged on the collar. "And take this off me."

"Sorry, no can do."

"Why the hell not?"

"Well, from what Raven and BB said, you're working with Slade again."

"That's not true!" She thundered.

"C'mon, you were right next to his lair."

"Hey! You know I like to hang out in the Bad Lands. How was I supposed to know that he nearby?"

Cyborg turned off the force field and entered her cell. "Let me take a look at your face. Looks like Rae-Rae was giving you a good thrashing."

She gritted her teeth as he cleaned her facial wounds. "I was kicking her butt, until she went all witch on me. What did she do to me? I feel awful. Did she cast a curse on me or something?"

"Nope."

"Then what happened? It felt like someone dropped a pile of rocks on me."

"Spock shot you with his phaser. Good thing it was set to stun."

"Who's Spock?"

Cyborg packed his first aid kid and stepped out of the cell, restarting the force field.

"Terra, my sensors say you're lying. You know who Spock is because you work with Slade."

He turned and walked away, stopping at the door.

"Why, Terra? Why did you go back to Slade?"

She closed her eyes and dropped her head. "I had my reasons."

He turned around to look at her. "We were your friends, and he never was."

He began to walk away again.

"What are you going to do with me? Are you gonna leave me here to rot?"

The door slid open. "I just talked to the Justice League. Your brother is coming to get you."

"No … not Brion. I don't want to go back to Markovia. Please don't turn me over to him."

"Sorry, girl; it's out of our hands now."

 _ **-(-)-**_

 _Later, around lunch time …_

Spock knew it was time for the midday meal, and since there were no replicators in the Tower, it meant that he would have to walk to the common area and eat whatever the Titans, or to be more accurate, whatever young Garfield would prepare for him. It was fortunate that the changeling was a vegetarian, since the others were not only carnivores, but had terrible dietary habits: they consumed too much fat, too much sugar, and rarely ate fruits or vegetables, even though he had seen the green one try to coax his teammates into better eating habits. Cyborg was especially bad in this regard, and not only was his diet deficient in good nutrition, he ate huge amounts of it. Spock estimated that the entire bridge crew of the Enterprise did not eat as much as the bionic lad. Once he tried to explain to the Titans that once they approached middle age that they would become obese should their eating habits not change, but none of them, not even Raven seemed interested in what he had to say.

Raven even once told him: 'I respect that you don't eat meat, please respect that I don't eat fake meat.", which puzzled him. This was not an issue of respect, it was simply a matter of healthy nutrition, nothing more than facts. And vegetarian fare was not by any definition "fake meat".

The sliding doors opened and Spock arched an eyebrow. The room was almost unrecognizable to him. There were several banners that congratulated Raven and Garfield on their marriage and pregnancy. There was a table with several boxes wrapped in bright, shiny paper with ribbons and bows. Gifts, that's what they were, an old Earth custom. There was a long table against a wall with several dishes of food, most of it nutritionally deficient … a buffet, he recalled the term. And on a separate table there was a large multi tiered cake, which even in the 23rd century was still associated with wedding celebrations. It has a gray bride and green groom on the top.

He saw Raven with her husband, standing in the kitchen, looking at the scene before her. As he approached them his sensitive ears were able to discern her voice.

"I said I wanted this to be simple. Pizza would have been fine. But no, Starfire went and invited every superhero in the world to come over. How did she organize this so quickly? It's only been a few hours … I mean … all this food … the cake … the decorations, where did she get all this?"

"You got me, Rave."

 _ **-(-)-**_

The impromptu party wasn't as bad as Raven feared. Titans East and many honorary Titans were in attendance. Raven was actually enjoying being the object of envy of the other females present. Of course Bumblebee was there, along with Kole, Argent and Pantha, along with others who didn't always fraternize with the Titans, like Supergirl and Wondergirl. They all fawned over her and Raven was relishing her role, however short it would be, as the "cool girl" in the group.

Spock observed the social dynamics in the crowd. All of the "super heroes" assembled were peers, roughly the same age. They exchanged many colloquialisms that the Titans did not use with him, and he found it difficult to follow their conversations, as at time they appeared to speak in near gibberish, using colloquialisms he was completely unfamiliar with.

About an hour into the party, a yellow clad speedster known as Kid Flash pointed out the large windows in the common room. Spock looked and saw one of the Justice League's Javelins approaching the Tower.

"Well, I guess it was fun while it lasted." The archer called Speedy said in a deadpan. The mood in the room suddenly changed. All of energy vanished. Spock had observed this on the Enterprise, when a highly ranked officer, such as himself, entered a room full of junior crew members, it would "die" as Hikaru Sulu once explained to him.

A few minutes later the doors swished open and several Justice League members entered. Superman and Batman entered first. The others Spock did not recognize. One was a man dressed like Robin Hood, another wore a trench coat and a fedora and his face was completely concealed. There was a blond woman wearing a leotard with fishnet stockings. The last one was a grim faced man who wore a yellow spandex outfit. Spock overheard someone say "Is that Geo-Force?"

Spock was standing at the far side of the room, though he stood out in his blue and black Starfleet uniform, as he preferred to observe the room full of rambunctious young heroes than interact with them.

As the last time they visited, Batman and Superman dispensed with the pleasantries and headed straight to Spock, without bothering to check in with the Titans. To Spock's mild surprise, Raven intercepted them.

"I don't recall inviting you to our party." She confronted them in her flattest monotone. Spock noticed that Batman tensed up. The muscles around his mouth tightened, without actually displaying any emotion.

"This isn't a social visit." He replied.

"Then I'll have to ask you to leave."

"We came to take Terra. Cyborg told us the you have her in custody. Once we have her, we'll be on our way."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Have you checked this with Robin?"

"It isn't necessary."

The Kryptonian cleared his throat, looking a bit uncomfortable with the situation at hand. "I have the parts that your Mr. Spock needs to repair his ship,"

The Vulcan approached. "That is good news. I will take delivery of them now, if possible."

"They're on the Javelin."

Spock left with the Kryptonian. Gar was standing next to his wife when he saw Geo-Force approach them.

"He has powers like Terra's" He commented.

"That's because he's Terra's brother." Batman added in his own monotone.

"Dude! Since when does Terra have a brother?"

"Since she was born, obviously."

"But Geo-Force is Prince Brion, of Markovia … does that mean that Terra is a princess?" Raven asked.

The Marovia prince reached the Logans.

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan, you have my congratulations. As for Tara, she is only my half sister, my father's illegitimate daughter, if you must know." Brion interjected as he joined the group. "She isn't an official member of the Royal Family. I am here to take her home and correct that."

"That explains why she ran away and kept her true identity a secret." Raven added. "So, what will happen to her?"

"That is not your concern. She will be cared for and will never trouble you again. That is all you need to know."

The changeling looked at his wife out of the corner of his eyes. He could tell that she didn't appreciate Brion's tone nor his arrogance.

"All I can say then is: good riddance. She has been nothing but trouble since we met her. If I never see her again, it will be too soon."

Robin came out of the kitchen with Starfire. He and his former mentor exchanged a quick and terse greeting before getting down to business.

"Cyborg tells me you're here to take Terra away. That her family is taking her back."

"That is correct."

"I would have liked you to check with me first before coming here. This is my team, after all."

"It seemed unnecessary. It's more than obvious that you don't know what to do with her. We're doing you a favor by taking her off your hands."

Starfire heard a growl form in Robin's throat. She placed her hand on his shoulder giving it a firm squeeze, after which he sighed.

"Fine, you want her, she's yours. Let's get this over with. I'd like to get back to the celebration."

 _ **-(-)-**_

The five Titans, along with Batman and Geo-Force entered the detention block in the basement. Robin stopped and stared at Terra's cell.

It was empty.


	16. Chapter 16

Robin felt his stomach sink at the sight of Terra's empty cell. The force field was off and a half eaten meal was on a tray in the cell. Her power cancellation collar was laying on the floor. Batman picked it up and examined it, before handing it to Robin.

"You lost something." He droned in his own deep monotone.

Robin quickly checked the collar. It was undamaged, meaning it had been unlocked, after Terra's cell was opened. The Boy Wonder frowned.

"This was an inside job … Cyborg, what does the security camera show?"

The tin man began to type at a console. A screen came to life, but only showed static.

"Sorry, Rob, whoever did this covered their tracks, we ain't got nothing."

"How did she get out of the Tower? She didn't just walk out the front door."

Raven pointed at a dark corner. "She dug a tunnel."

Everyone approached the tunnel, which was partially concealed by a bookcase.

"There's only one set of footprints in the tunnel, meaning she left without her accomplice." Raven added. "Meaning that whoever helped her is probably still in the Tower."

"Maybe not." Batman interjected. "While we were down here she had ample time to escape through the front door."

"Cy, does the front door camera still work?" Robin asked.

"That one can't be shut off." Cyborg replied as he typed again. This time there was an image, of the main door seen from the main hallway. The time stamp on the screen showed it was about 10 minutes before.

"The log says that someone opened the front door about ten minutes ago. We should be able to see who it was"

Everyone stared at the screen wondering who it would be. And on cue, she appeared.

"Argent?" Beast Boy said incredulously.

The New Zealander pressed a button and the massive doors opened. She turned around, blew a kiss at the camera, and walked out.

"Why?" Starfire said in a stunned voice. "We have known her for many years. She is an honorary Titan. She is our friend."

"Apparently, you Titans didn't know her as well as you thought." Batman growled.

"Or maybe that wasn't Argent. I know I didn't speak with her at the party, and now that I think of it, she arrived late and mostly kept to herself."

Batman and Brion, who looked angry but said nothing, turned to leave.

"I doubt you will be seeing Markov anytime soon. We'll be leaving now."

 _ **-(-)-**_

Spock was already working on repairing the Galileo, while Man of Steel watched.

"That's interesting technology you have on your ship. Not how it would have been done on Krypton."

Spock continued to work as he replied. "This way has some advantages. It is more efficient and the dilithium crystals last longer."

"Your shuttle can only achieve Warp 5."

"True, but the Enterprise can, for brief periods, attain warp 9."

"Krypton had ships that could reach Warp 14."

Spock looked up. "Interesting. Would you be willing to share that technology?"

"I'm afraid I can't, Mr. Spock … that information was lost with Vulcan's destruction."

"I understand, and you have my gratitude in supplying these components." He said as he closed the nacelle's cowl. "I have completed my repairs."

The lift's doors opened and Batman and his entourage entered the hangar. Superman noticed that the blond troublemaker was not with them.

"What happened to Terra?" Kal-El asked.

"She escaped … we're leaving." Batman said as he walked up the Javelin's ramp.

Superman smiled as he extended his hand to the Vulcan. "Good luck, Mr. Spock."

Spock was about to say that there was no such thing as luck. Instead, he shook the Kryptonian's hand.

"Thank You." He replied, then released Superman's hand and made the Vulcan salute, forming a V with his fingers. "Live long and prosper, Kal-El of Krypton."

Clark smiled and followed the others up the ramp. The Titans, who had followed them to the hangar, watched the Javelin fly away. Robin stared stoically at it until it could no longer be seen.

"How did we mess that up?" Robin asked in a morose tone.

"You are referring to Miss Markov's escape?" Spock inquired.

"Yeah … that … it made us look incompetent to the Justice League."

"I will take that to mean that the Justice League has never had a prisoner escape from them."

"Uh, I wouldn't say that." Cyborg replied.

"It still bothers me." Robin interjected. "It shouldn't have happened."

"But it did happen. What you should do is analyze the situation and create countermeasures to prevent it's recurrence."

"We already know what happened. One of our party guests was an impostor." Raven remarked.

"I was under the impression that at palm scan is required to open any door from the outside." Spock calmly remarked.

"She probably tailgated in with someone." Gar replied.

"Tailgated?"

"Someone else opened the door and she entered with that person." Starfire replied, obviously proud of the fact the she knew the colloquialism.

Cyborg sighed. "I'll get onto changing that right away. It's gonna slow down getting into the Tower. People are gonna complain."

Gar looked at the Galileo. "So, how's your shuttle?"

"It is fully repaired and functional." Spock paused. "Which means that it is time for me to leave."

"Leave?" Starfire squeaked.

 _ **-(-)-**_

The Titans returned to the party and did their best to put on a happy face. Raven and Beast Boy received copious congratulations and gifts, many of which consisted of kitchen appliances, which puzzled them both as Cyborg always kept the kitchen well equipped and Raven still wasn't into cooking and relied on Cyborg culinary skills or ordering pizza to meet her dietary needs. Many gave them gift cards to the local Tattered Cover Bookstore, which she though was a better choice. Towards the end Spock approached them with a large envelope that was covered in gift wrap. He handed it to Raven.

"Vulcans are not known for giving or wrapping gifts, nevertheless I hope you will find this to be gratifying."

Raven looked genuinely curious as her husband said "Go ahead, open it."

She cautiously tore the wrapping off and opened the large manila envelope. She reached inside it and pulled out a photograph. Upon looking at it, both she and Gar softly gasped. It was a picture of a child, about 5 years old. She had gray skin, pointed ears and long green hair. Her nose and forehead were Ravens while her mouth and jaw were definitely the changeling's. She also had Raven's violet eyes and Gar's smile.

"Mr. Spock this is beautiful … I can only hope that our child will be this lovely." Raven whispered.

"Actually, she will be. Using the data I collected when I scanned you and your unborn child and with the assistance of the now functioning computer in the Galileo, I was able to construct this image of your daughter at age 5, which I estimate is 98.976% accurate.

"Dude, are you saying this is what our baby will look like?"

"That is exactly what I am saying, with a confidence level of 98.976%, as I already mentioned."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock … this is a wonderful gift."

"I am gratified that you are pleased."

 _ **-(-)-**_

 _The next day …_

Starfire was in her room, brushing her hair, when there was a knock on her door.

"It is unlocked, you may enter."

The door slid open and Spock entered the Tamaranian's room, It was brightly lit and very … pink, Her bed was circular, which puzzled him with it's impracticality. She turned to look at him. The smile on her face seemed very familiar and Spock remembered a still image, a portrait of his mother when she was a young adult. Their expressions were identical. A coincidence?

"Greetings, grand bumgorph Spock."

"Salutations, grandmother Kori."

Starfire's grin widened. "What may I do for you?"

"I have a favor to ask."

"Please, do the asking."

"I have been attempting to plot a course back to the worm hole, one that will help me avoid Gordanian space as much as possible. Unfortunately that is not feasible. I was wondering if your people could provide me with intelligence reports to avoid Gordanian patrols. I will only need a small window as I am planning on approaching at maximum warp. I would be in Gordanian space for about 24 seconds before entering the wormhole and returning to my time. If the Galileo were faster I could perform a time warping slingshot around the sun, but I cannot increase its top speed and there is 53.656% probability that the Galileo would not survive the maneuver."

"I will speak with Galfore. I am sure we can provide a distraction that will ensure there are no patrols near the worm hole when you approach."

Spock thanked her and left the room.

 _ **-(-)-**_

 _Later that evening …_

Robin reserved a private room at a local Indian restaurant, after Spock and the Changeling agreed that there would be vegetarian fare there that would please them.

Spock was anticipating being surrounded by five boisterous young people, fitting in like a square peg in a round hole. But to his mild surprise they were all subdued. After ordering the room became very quiet, until Gar broke the silence.

"I can't believe you're leaving. I mean, it feels like you just got her. Are you sure you can't stay for a while?"

"My presence here affects the timeline, and the longer I am here the greater the risk of contamination. Even dining in this private room introduces risk as I am exposed to new people, though the risk at this time is negligible."

"You are very worried about the timeline, aren't you?" Robin asked.

"Indeed … one of my greatest concerns is that because of my presence here, that you and Grandmother Kori's futures may have been affected. I won't know the extent of the damage incurred until I return to my timeline."

"You're worried that Star and I will never have a child."

"It is a concern."

"Then do not worry, grand bumgorph Spock, for Robin and I are doing the attempting to conceive!"

The other three Titans did double takes.

"You are? Since when?" Raven asked.

"Please receive my congratulations." Spock replied as the server returned with the appetizers.

"Dude, have a samosa, they're delicious. Even chrome dome likes them, even though they're vegetarian."

The rest of the meal was uneventful. The Titans, their cheer having returned, bantered and ate, and Spock sampled the Indian food, which he found spicy but acceptable. Soon enough it was time to go back to the Tower. Starfire produced a camera on a tripod and set it up.

"We must take the group picture!" She chirped happily.

They lined up, for the shot, with Spock in the middle. Group portraits were another human custom Vulcans didn't care for, though Spock was accustomed to them as his own mother had many taken, including one of the bridge crew before his deployment as first officer on the Enterprise. Starfire had a remote, which she used for taking multiple shots. For some odd reason she favored cameras with film over digital cameras and used Robin's dark room with great expertise and skill. After the photo shoot was complete she packed her gear way and they headed home.

 _ **-(-)-**_

 _Well, readers, it's time to wind this story down. That said, I promise you a little surprise after Spock gets hom._


End file.
